Secret Weapon
by prettylittlerockstar
Summary: Just how is it that one boy can be feared by so many. He has to have some sort of secret weapon right? Something powerful to make even the dark one fear him...what if it's not a something, but a someone...and what if that someone is a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hey guys!**  
**So i adore once upon a time and watching the new season it made me wonder why Peter Pan is feared by so many and always seemed to be 10 steps ahead of everyone else. So me and my mind decided to come up with a little story and here it is :P**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Perching on the ledge in the small wooden bunk she looked out the porthole window gazing out intently at the calming waves. Hearing a sudden burst of thunder she jumped back falling off the ledge and winced as the ropes binding her hands and feet rubbed into her skin as she tried to brace herself. Edging slowly back over to the window she was aware of the shouting of the people above deck and peered out to see movement in the now violent waves. Watching curiously she let out a gasp seeing a mermaid jump out of the water meeting her eyes. The mermaid disappeared into the sea her glittering scales and crimson red hair a blur among the others. Unable to tear her eyes away from them she watched as the mermaids pushed against the ship rocking it so it began tipping. Carefully standing up over the ledge she leaned out of the porthole window her small frame able to fit her through. The red-haired mermaid looked up at her over the others and smiled a warm and friendly smile calling to the girl.

"My name is Ariel what is yours ?"

Opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted by an angry gruff voice and was roughly yanked by her hair away from the porthole.  
Letting out a yelp she lost her footing and fell to the ground sobbing in pain.

"You stupid girl can't you see there is a storm get away from the windows"

"I...I'm sorry"

The boat seemed to shake as the storm got more violent and the shouts from above were drowned out by the crashing waves. The man left the room and she edged her way closer to the wall to find some thing to hold onto as the ship struggled with the tides. unable to get a grip on anything proper she was bashed continuously every time the ship was knocked and the rope burns on her wrists and ankles were torturous rubbing deeper every time she tried to keep herself stable. Closing her eyes she focused on the mermaids song in an attempt to block out the pain. Sea spray splashed through the window drenching her and she hugged her knees to her chest to try to keep warmth in her body. keeping her eyes shut tight she sung along with the mermaids easily picking up the tune and eventually disappeared into the darkness.

Hearing the door slam open she jolted awake to find the man who last visited her. Cocking her head to the side she notice how tired and worn he looked, and that the boat was no longer moving.

"We're here"

The man strode over to her and pulled her up and out of the bunk so she was on deck. The moon was bright and she was thankful she had a few moments free to bask in the cold night air as the man left to go consult his crew briefly. Looking over she found they were on a beach surrounded by an incredibly beautiful looking jungle. Staring in awe she looked at it for a few moment then turned to the man questioningly.

"When you said we were here...where is here exactly"

The man let out a snort .

"Were in Neverland girl"

"Neverland"

She whispered quietly to herself testing the word on her tongue liking the sound of the place. The man called one of his crew members over and motioned towards her. The tall lanky man moved toward her and roughly began dragging her off the ship.

"Hey your hurting me"

Throwing herself around she tried to break free from his grasp only to have another set of arms pulling her.

"You're not moving fast enough"

"Well maybe if you untied my feet then I'd be able to move properly."

She spat back furious.

The man glared at her and began to pull her along faster causing her to stumble. she let out a whimper the sand from the beach clinging to the rose-pink skirts of her slip dress.

"Get up girl, we can't keep stopping for you"

Being pulled up from the ground by her hair she let out a protest and began mumbling incoherently as they towed her along. As they entered the jungle she cocked her head to the side hearing a rustling the men towing her didn't seem to pick up, and saw a movement high up in the trees. Stopping herself she heard a grunt from the two men and they yanked her forcefully to keep her moving making the black rope cut into her skin. Sucking in her breath she masked the pain and narrowed her eyes.

"Would it kill you to be more gentle, rope burns here"

"Not my problem, keep moving"

Seeing the shadow move she followed it making out a figure. straining her eyes she found several more figures in the trees and bushes and began to feel uneasy.  
Whispering lowly she voiced her fears.

"There's something out there..."

"Is the little girl afraid of the dark"

"Nope Are you?"

She retorted not letting them get the better of her.

"Of course not"

"Oh but you should be"

An unfamiliar voice mockingly called out to them and the men tightened their grip on her drawing out their swords with their free hands.  
An arrow shot out from the trees slicing the ropes that bound her feet clean through. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them to find her feet free and not harmed in any way by the arrow.

One of the men let go of her to inspect the shadows and she quickly acted kicking the other one hard causing him to let go of her. Another arrow shot out from the shadows impaling the tall lanky man. Letting out a gasp she found herself frozen in fear unable to move as the man from the ship made his way towards her. In a blur she felt a hand wrap around her waist picking her up and pulling her away out if sight. Getting her bearings she looked up at her rescuer and was met by a boy around her age wearing a brown cloak.  
He had dirty blonde hair that was quite long, and angled jaw and cunning blue eyes. He noticed her assessing him and smirked.

"No offence but your heavier than you look"

Jutting out her lip she pouted and gave him a shove. Setting her down he turned hearing a voice then looked back at her.

"Stay here"

Nodding she let out a sigh as he left her and slid down the tree stretching her feet out burrowing them into the dirt, soothed by the feel of the earth. Frowning she creased her brow seeing that her hand were still binded and huffed.

"Could have at least got rid of these for me"

Getting back to her feet she followed the sound of fighting and found more boys battling against the men from the ship who must have heard their crew being attacked. Stayign hidden she watched suprised as the men were easily overpowered by the boys and their weapons. A shadow with glowing eyes appeared and plucked away a shadow from one of the men and he fell to the ground out cold. Stumbling back a little she watched fixatedly and felt the urge to join in and help out. The boy who had rescued her had stolen a sword and was playing around with it lazily before tossing it to another boy after picking up another. The two mockingly began to fight eachother dodging the attacks from the men and laughed as if they were playing a game. One of the men they had managed to disarm grabbed for two daggers which had been dropped and crawled along the floor towards one of the boys getting up to his feet she stared on in horror realizing the boys had failed to notice him and ran out of her hiding place shrieking as he threw the daggers at him.

"NOOO!"

Time seemed to stop around her and the daggers that were once heading in the direction of the two boys had spun around and the man who had thrown them was suspended in the air against the tree before they pierced straight into his heart leaving him speared to the thick bark. Blinking she stepped back her mouth open in shock as the boys stared at her there jaws slack. Sinking to her knees she looked at them with wide eyes.

"Did...did I do that?"

The boy that she had saved moved toward her and still shook up she scrambled away scared she might hurt him. He put out his hands in mock surrender an grinned cheekily at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"That's not what I'm worried about"

She mumbled partly to herself and he kept the grin on his face. He crouched down beside her and took out a small dagger with engravings on it, from his boot and sliced at the ropes around her wrists. Holding out her palms she flexed her wrists and stretched her arms out her joints boy took one of her wrists inspecting it and lightly ran his fingers over the wounds.  
Looking up she caught his brown calculating eyes and looked away quickly when he met her doe eyes.

"They've been on for quite a while"

Biting her lip she nodded.

"Where are my manners"

The boy held out a hand to help her up and she graciously took it.

"Peter pan, these are my lost boys and thats Felix"

Felix nodded at her and she recognised him as her rescuer.

"Bebelle"

"Well Bebelle, welcome to Neverland"

Peter had just began to lead them off when Bebelle stopped remembering something.

"Wait.."

She trailed off and peter stopped waiting for her to continue.

"Back on the ship, they have something they took from me and-"

"And you want to get it back"

Peter finished for her and she nodded.

"Okay, you lot go back to the den, we'll be quick"

The boys scarpered and Bebelle lead peter to the ship . Bebelle hesitated and reached out trying to feel a presence. Peter watched her curiously and she explained.

"Sometimes I can get a feel if there are people around"

Peter nodded understanding.

"Like how you knew we were hiding?"

Bebelle shrugged.

"I've got keen senses"

"And pretty powerful magic too, I mean that black rope is supposed to bind magic, and if you can do what you did in binds, now your without them, you'll be able to do far more"

"Thats what worries me,i have all this power and i dont exactly know how to control it."

Peter flashed a crooked smile at her.

"It just takes practice, now what are we looking for?"

Going straight to the captains quarters Bebelle scanned the room.

"Well two things, a book, its pretty old-looking I don't know how else to explain it and a necklace"

"Is this the necklace?"

Peter held up a silver chain necklace with two overlapping circles.  
Nodding she thanked him and he walked over to her and brushed her chocolate curls to one side as he tied it around her neck. Turning around she caught his wink and rolled her eyes continuing to look for the book. Not finding it on any of the shelves she closed her eyes and trusting her instincts knelt down to the floor and peeled back a wooden board eventually finding it. Flicking through the book carefully she checked it was still intact and ran her fingers over the aged pages.

"You weren't kidding when you said that thing was old"

Peter stood over her looking at the book intrigued.

"You can read that?"

"Just the basic stuff"

Picking herself up from the floor she followed Peter of the ship and back into the heart of the dark jungle. Bebelle noticed that the further they went into the jungle there were burning torches lighting up several paths. Peter remained quiet watching her as she took in her surroundings and she wondered why he had not yet asked her about her business with the men on the ship.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me?"

Peter stopped in though for a moment then spoke up grinning.

"Its the hero's job to save the damsel in distress"

"Peter pan the hero"

Bebelle mused and peter let out a chuckle.

"Hmm doesn't quite have the same ring to it as Peter pan the bad boy"

"Bad Boy?"

"Don't be fooled by the face love, i'm the devil in disguise"

Peter winked at her and she giggled.

They reached the den and found the lost boys lazing about settling down for the night by the small bonfire there.

Peter joined the group kicking back against a log bench and motioned for Bebelle to sit between him and Felix.

"So if you have magic what are you?"

Bebelle though what to say for a moment then turned to the lost boy that had spoke up,

"I'm not entirely sure, i dont know who my birth parents are, and my other parents threw me out when they found out about my powers, so i'm not sure where my magic came from or why i have it"

Bebelle could see the tiredness on the boys aces and scolded herself mentally.

"Your all tired, don't let me keep you up, sleep"

"I think its a good idea we all get some rest its been a long day"

The lost boys listened to Peter's orders and moved off into their individual tents, blowing out the torches as they went by.  
Being left alone with Peter she turned to him remembering something.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Your quite right, hmm well we helped you because they were hurting you, and because your like us"

Bebelle stayed silent and Peter continued.

"Why did those idiots bring you here any ways?"

"They didn't tell me anything about why or where we were going other than that they needed me to find something for them"

"Well i'm glad they did bring you, our first lost girl"

Bebelle stirred awoken by the sound of crying. Looking around her she tried to find the source but the crying seemed to be coming from all directions. Climbing up from the floor she felt a pang in her heart when she realized who it was that were crying. The lost boys. Wanting to be able to help them she picked up her book and lit a small candle before pawing through the pages.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Bebelle darted her head up and found Peter leaning against a tree watching her.

"I guess"

"The first nights always hard"

Peter crossed over to her and joined her sitting on the ground.

"Your crying why?"

Bebelle blinked and wiped her hands over her eyes to rid of the dampness.

"Hearing them crying just made me sad i guess, i just want to do something to try and stop it"

"You've quite a sincere heart haven't you"

Bebelle pursed her lips then spoke up.

"Peter what do the cry over?"

"They cry for their parents, they wonder why they were given up, abandoned, unwanted, what they ever did to deserve it, to deserve to be left alone"

"To be lost."

Bebelle finished and peter nodded.

"Exactly, but I notice you don't cry over it"

"I've never really had a proper parent, nor do i know what its like to have any, so I guess I cant cry because I don't know what it is that i'm missing"

Bebelle glanced back down at her book and began flicking through the pages stopping when she found something that interested her.

"Found anything good?"

"Sort of there's a spell in here called autumns lullaby and it gave me an idea"

"The mermaids have already tried singing to stop the crying it doesn't work"

Determined to prove she was right she looked up at Peter and spoke.

"Maybe they just didn't find the right song"

Knowing she was going to go ahead with her plan either way Peter let her be.

"Give it a shot"

Bebelle nodded and closed her eyes picturing a flame in her head. When she opened them she smiled in satisfaction seeing that the torches had small burning embers flickering softly, spreading a warm hazy glow throughout the camp.  
She began to hum softly then began to sing a lullaby.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

Bebelle's voice sounded out through the jungle and eventually the crying ceased.  
Bebelle looked around her seeing the boys all sleeping calmly and continued the lullaby until she eventually fell asleep herself.

* * *

**A/N:well here you go first chapter. I know some of it is a little vague as of now but things will get clearer and be explained further on into the story. And for those who are wondering i chose the name bebelle because i read somewhere that it means doll and i see my oc's character looking like a porcelain doll so i thought the name fit.  
Next chapter will have a considerable time jump to get to where season 3 starts off.  
Dont forget to review! xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and Favorited!  
Anyways onto the story :P**

* * *

Bebelle sat crossed legged on the ground in front of a pile of pink flower petals and placed her hands palms down over them. A frown puckered on her forehead as she concentrated first on one single petal lifting her hands higher and higher, slowly levitating it letting it drop back down to the pile. Trying again she closed her eyes then opened them this time attempting to levitate the whole pile. Her bottom lip jutted out and her frown deepened as she did not falter in her concentration. Lifting them up so they were floating a few inches from the ground she noticed Peter watching her and a few glances back and forth she set the petals back down the floor.

"Am I distracting you dolly?"

"Yes"

"Shame"

This time without using her hands she held her gaze on the petals and in a quick moment they shot up in the air, swirling around her. Smiling triumphantly at her success she rose from the ground still keeping the petals hovering in the air.

"You're getting good at that"

"Yeah at least we know there's one thing I have control over"

A few moments after she spoke the petals dropped to the floor and she shot her head up, her eyes wide.  
Peter moved closer to her curious.

"What is it?"

"The boy is here"

Peter grinned evilly and headed over to where the lost ones were.

"Boys its show time"

Peter ran his plan through with the boys and Bebelle sat perched on a low tree branch swinging her legs.

"So what am I doing?"

Peter looked up at Bebelle and spoke.

"You are staying here dolly"

Bebelle frowned and hopped off the tree branch landing gracefully on her bare feet.

"Please can I come with you Peter"

"No"

Bebelle's mood instantly flipped and her hair began to curl and uncurl itself, a telltale sign that she was angry.

"No no no no no, that's the only thing any of you ever says to me any more, its not fair!"

Bebelle stamped her foot and the ground shook knocking the lost boys to the floor.

"Bebelle..."

Peter approached her cautiously looking at her as if she were a 500 pound schizophrenic gorilla.

"It's not fair I do everything you ask me to do without asking any questions, and i'm never allowed to go anywhere but here!"

The wind began to pick up and the trees shook violently as Bebelle's mood darkened even more.

"I've been in Neverland for years and i've only ever seen this corner of the island"

"I can't let anyone find out about you yet."

"You said it yourself i'm getting stronger everyday, i can look after myself"

Peter let out a sigh knowing Bebelle was going to get her way.

"Bebelle you're getting out of control, calm down and i'll let you go"

Bebelle closed her eyes and slowly the breeze ceased and her hair stood still past her shoulders. Opening her eyes she looked around at the mess she had caused and immediately felt guilty. Looking down at her muddied feet she avoided eye contact with the lost boys and chewed her lip.  
Peter handed her a brown cloak similar to the one the lost boys were wearing.

"Stay with Felix, and keep the hood up"

Bebelle nodded and followed Felix through the jungle to where they would find they boy.

"I'm glad pan decided to let you join the party dolly"

Bebelle laughed her voice ringing out through the jungle like bells.

"It wouldn't be a party without me"

The corner of Felix's mouth turned up and Bebelle stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. Eventually hearing voices Felix shushed them all and told them to hide until he gave the signal. Bebelle hid herself behind a wall of giant green bushes and watched as Felix made his way down a little dirt path and over to the man and woman that were with the boy that Peter wanted.  
Felix gave a little nod and the other lost boys moved into the small clearing, Bebelle lingering behind the group.

"Who are you?"

The man spoke and Felix stepped forward putting out his hands, gesturing to himself and the lost ones.

"We're the home office."

Allthough she could not see his face Bebelle could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Welcome to Neverland"

The man turned to the woman who was looking at the group in disbelief.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?"

"They're not teenagers, they're the lost boys."

The small boy spoke and Bebelle turned her attention to him cocking her head to the side watching him.

"Well look at that"

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?"

Bebelle let out a giggle amused and stopped when the three newcomers turned to her confused.

"Now who said we wanted to destroy magic?"

The man and women turned their attention back Felix and the boy eventually did too.

"That was our mission"

"So you were told yeah, now the boy"

Felix turned to the boy who stepped back a little.

"Hand him over"

The woman shook her head a mixture of emotions running through her.

"Not until you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting home."

Felix laughed.

"You're not getting home"

"Then your not getting the boy"

"Of course we are"

Bebelle looked up at the sky and everyone else's eyes followed her to see a shadow with glowing eyes leap down and peel away the man's shadow leaving him to fall lifelessly to the ground.  
The woman turned to the boy who was terrified shouting to him.

"Run!"

"Get the boy"

Felix ordered the lost boys and they ran after the boy splitting up in different directions. The woman went to make an escape too but was shot in the back by an arrow and fell to the ground.  
The rest of the lost ones headed in the direction of the boy and Bebelle trailed behind. Crouching over by the woman she looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, I really am"

Before the woman could speak Bebelle hopped to her feet and skipped off catching up with Felix and the others. Following them straight down a dirt path she hesitated feeling the presence of Peter and the boy really close by but continued on not wanting to cause a fault in the plan. Finding themselves in a big clearing they hid between the trees waiting for Peter to turn up.  
Peter and the boy landed in the middle of the clearing and got up from the floor brushing themselves off.

"See if you believe, anything is possible"

"You couldn't be more right Henry"

Bebelle could feel that henry was frightened and felt bad for him.

"How..how do you know my name, I never told you"

"Lets make it a game, a puzzle to solve"

Peters eyes lit up menacingly.

"You lied to me, you are a lost boy, you work for Pan."

"Not exactly"

Peter stepped closer to Henry.

"I am Peter Pan"

Henry stepped back shaking his head confusion rolling off him.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad"

Peter grinned sadistically.

"You helped them destroy it why?"

"Because I needed their help, it's so much easier to get people to hate something, than to believe"

"Why did you bring me here"

Peter began pacing around the circle clearing.

"For quite some time, i've sought after something extremely important something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries"

"What?"

"The heart of the truest believer"

"And when you took that pixie dust henry and jumped off that cliff,"

Peter walked up to one of the hollow barks and rapped his knuckles on it before continuing.

"You proved yourself, you are the lucky owner of that very special heart, and now you and it are mine"

Peter took out his dagger from a hidden pocket and lifted it up in the air.

"Come on boys!"

Felix made to move into view of Peter and Henry and Bebelle reached out her hand stopping him.

"None of you are hurting that boy"

Felix nodded and moved off, Bebelle moving into view but staying away from the lost boys who were circling Henry.

"Lets Play".

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, next chapter will be longer i promise :D**  
**Don't forget to review :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and reads my lovelies, glad you're enjoying the fic :P**

* * *

Arriving back at one of the dens Bebelle followed the lost ones to the small cave where they were taking Henry to make sure they weren't going to harm him.

"Can you do a spell to stop him from trying to run away?"

"I guess I could put a barrier on the cave entrance, that way he wont be able to leave unless he is told to"

"Great get on with it"

Bebelle nodded and wandered off to get her spell book.  
Arriving at cave entrance she placed a few candles in front of it and began to chant the spell. The flames leaped up before blowing themselves out signalling the spells completion.

"It's done"

Peter nodded.

"Let me know when they arrive"

"Kay"

Bebelle stepped foot into the cave wanting to give some comfort to Henry.

"Henry?"

Bebelle saw the boy sat on the ground looking upset and joined him.  
Henry looked up and frowned,puzzled seeing the girl.

"Your a girl, why would Peter Pan let a girl stay with the lost boys...unless your Wendy?"  
Bebelle shook her head laughing.

"I'm not Wendy, my name's Bebelle"

"Why are you in Neverland?"

"I was brought here by pirates, and I guess the lost boys liked me enough to let me stay here, you will like it here Henry."

Henry shook his head refusing to listen.

"No, I cant stay here my mom will come and find me and take me home, all of them will, we know how to find each other"

Bebelle smiled at the boys overwhelming belief in his family.

"Henry what's it like to have a mom?"

"You dont have any parents?"

"No, before here I didn't have anyone"

Bebelle sat as listening eagerly as Henry began to tell her the stories about his family feeling a longing for what he had.  
One of the lost boys appeared at the edge of the cave and Bebelle got up to talk to him.

"Pan wants to see you"

"Just a sec"

She waved him away and turned back to Henry crouching beside him.

"Henry, do you trust me? I need you to trust me"

Henry looked at the pleading in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm going to make you a promise, i'm not going to let anything on the island hurt you okay, not even Peter"

"But he's evil what if he tries to hurt you"

"He wont, now trust me okay"

Again he nodded and Bebelle nodded.

"Good i'll be back soon"

She hurried out of the cave and headed to where Peter was located.

"I need you to spell this map for me, for when the saviour get here"

"Sure"

Bebelle took the map from peter and flipped it over inspecting it before opening her palm and setting it alight.

"What are you-"

"Shh I know what i'm doing."

Bebelle picked up an iron Bowl and held the burning parchment over it so the ashes filled it. Once the parchment had disintegrated she whispered a few words and a puff of white smoke swirled around the bowl. Padding barefoot over to a small wooden table she poured the ashes onto it and watched as the parchment began to reform this time blank. Picking it up with her dainty fingers she turned to Peter.

"See"

Peter smirked and held his hands up in apology.

"I wasn't doubting you"

Handing the map to peter she perched on the edge of the table.

"They're almost here, they're in the waters"

Bebelle cocked her head to the side as if listening to something then frowned the corners of her lips pulling into a pouty frown .

"The dark one is here, i don't like the feel of his bad magic"

Peter put a reassuring hand on Bebelle's.

"With your power, you've got nothing to worry about"

Bebelle smiled giving herself reassurance.

"You up for a little adventure dolly?"

"Depends"

Peter motioned Felix over and produced a small corn husk doll.

"I think our visitor deserves a welcome gift don't you?"

He handed the doll to Felix then turned to Bebelle.

"Of course only you know his exact whereabouts, and it'll be much easier for Felix to locate Rumpelstiltskin if he has your aid"

"Okay"

Bebelle jumped up from her seat on the table and skipped over to Felix.

"Lead the way dolly"

Bebelle looked around then pointed in one direction.

"This way"

Felix followed after her and they moved through the jungle to find the dark one. After several moments of only the jungle noise filling the air the lost boy spoke.

"Why are you so bothered about the boy?"

"Because"

Bebelle stopped, looking up at Felix.

"I was like him once, scared, confused, not knowing what was happening or why, it's not a nice feeling"

Felix opened his mouth to say something but soon after closed it and shook his head ridding himself of the thought. Bebelle continued walking and he followed after her.  
After some time Bebelle stopped and pointed through a bunch of leaves. Felix indicated for her to stay and moved closer looking through a gap in the foliage to see the dark one.

"Come out and say hello Dearie"

Felix mouthed 'stay here' to Bebelle and she shook her head. Rolling his eyes he sighed and walked through the jungle leaves and down towards Rumpelstiltskin. Hopping down to meet him he swung his club over his shoulder.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin"

Rumple waved his hands.

"And welcome to the island ,he wanted me to tell you he is excited to see you again"

Felix began circling rumple who was sitting on a jagged boulder and Bebelle stood watching the dark one closely.

"Oh i'm sure he is"

"He wanted me to let you know that you're welcome in Neverland, as long as you wish to stay, there is just one caveat"

"There's always something with him,"

"If you're here for the boy, well that makes you Pan's enemy"

Rumple looked cruelly at Felix, not yet taking notice of Bebelle.

"Then nothing's changed"

"If you go against him you wont survive"

Felix warned and turned to Bebelle who inched closer to the two.

"Well the question isn't will I survive, because we know I wont, no no"

Rumple edged closer to Felix and Bebelle immediately but her defences up her hair beginning to blow softly as if caught up in a breeze.

"The real question is how many of you I take with me"

Rumple reached out his hands towards Felix to grab at him and Bebelle narrowed her eyes making his arms snap back, leaving Felix unharmed.

Rumple turned to Bebelle and she looked at him with innocent doe eyes.

"You weren't being very nice"

Felix smirked at the bewildered expression on the dark ones face.

"Well aren't you quite the powerhouse dearie"

"So is that your final answer?"

"That's my answer"

"Well then I suppose that means i'll see you again in less friendly circumstances"

"Count on it"

Rumple said menacingly and Bebelle scoffed seeing him as no threat. The dark one turned to her and spoke to her as if she had made a mistake in mocking him.

"There's a reason they call me the dark one dearie"

Bebelle smiled a little and looked away before making eye contact with rumple making him fall to the ground.

"I can hurt you without lifting a finger, if I were you i'd be a lot nicer to me"

Rumple clenched his jaw trying to mask his pain.

"One last thing"

Felix held out the corn husk doll and through it to Rumple's feet.

"There's something he wanted you to have"

Rumple picked up the doll and tears sprung to his eyes as he recalled some long ago hidden away memories. Felix crouched in front of him smirking in satisfaction.

"Isn't it funny, the things we haven't thought about in years, still have the ability to make us cry"

He started laughing and rose to his feet and held out his hand to Bebelle to help her down from the tree branch she had decided to sprawl on.

"See ya around, dark one"

* * *

**A/N: i know i said that this chapter was going to be longer, but i decided to have the rescue teams arrival in a separate chapter, anyways please review and let me know what you think :P  
**xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites,you guys are the best!  
As promised here's a longer chapter for you :D**

* * *

Bebelle tossed and turned unable to sleep and eventually decide to get up and stretch her limbs. The cool night air was refreshing chilling her overheated self. Skipping over to a small rock pool she sunk her muddied feet into it before quickly withdrawing them deciding the water was to cold. Waving her hand over the water she watched for where Henry's family where and projected an image onto the small pool. They were all sleeping unlike her, and Bebelle pondered on whether to find Peter and inform him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Bebelle gave a fake start and held her heart over her chest.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you"

Peter jumped out of the trees landing beside her.

"You could sense me before we got here"

Bebelle shrugged and grinned.

"So care to tell me why you're out here?"

Bebelle cocked her head to the side trying to thing of something.

"Testing the watch. It sucks"

Peter smiled a little amused.

"And the real reason?"

Bebelle looked down caught out, speaking in a small voice.

"I was feeling restless and I needed some air"

"Same dream?"

Bebelle nodded her head.

"Yup"

Bebelle looked away and began playing with the dirt.

"I heard from Felix that you gave the dark one a little showcase of your talents."

"He wasn't being very nice to us"

"He's not a very nice person"

"Well he doesn't scare me"

"I didn't think he would"

Bebelle pulled her legs up under her and rested her chin on her knees.

"So are you testing watch too?"

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched up.

"I am the watch"

Bebelle went to get up brushing the dry leaves and twigs from herself.

"Well I'm glad I could help test your awesome skills but I'm gonna go back to sleep"

Peter but his arm out stopping her.

"Bebelle"

Not wanting to talk about her dream Bebelle swiftly changed the topic.

"The savior is here, they've made camp somewhere"

Peter noticed her change in topic but perked up at the news.

"I think i'll go have a little chat with our savior"

"I don't see what's so special about her"

Peter laughed and Bebelle opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Your not going, I can't have them find out about you yet"

Bebelle was about to protest but Peter had already left. Stomping over to the rock pool she picked up a pebble and threw it causing a huge splash. Pouting she heard the lost boys crying and frowned deeper. Peter had told her not to sing to them that night because he wanted the savior to hear them. Projecting the location of the group looking for Henry onto the puddle of water, she watched as it all unfold. Emma was stirring in her sleep probably being disturbed by the crying. Bebelle decided to give a helping hand and used her magic to increase the volume of the crying. Emma woke and unsheathed a dagger trying to locate the source of the sound and tried to wake up the others in the rescue group. Heading through the forest she looked around and Peter snook up behind her leaning against a tree.

"You hear that too, you're Emma right?"

Emma spun around pointing the dagger toward peter which Bebelle did not like.

"I wonder why they can't hear the crying"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself, i'm peter, Peter Pan"

Emma pushed Peter into the tree and held the dagger near his throat.

"Where's Henry"

This infuriated Bebelle and she clenched her fists. Emma gasped as the dagger heated up and dropped it to the ground before it could burn her hand. Peter smirked and picked it up handing it back to her knowing fully well that it was Bebelle that had caused Emma to drop it.

"You've got fire, I like fire"

Bebelle decided she really didn't like Emma and kept a scowl on her face but still watched wanting to make sure peter would give her the map.

"Where's my son?"

"Henry's still alive if that's what your worried about,"

"Why the hell did you take him"

"He's a very special boy Emma"

"I know, that doesn't answer my question what do you want with him"

"I came here to see what I was up against, the savior, gotta say i'm not disapointed"

"What are you going to say now? That i'm never going to see Henry again"

"No i'm going to help you find him, i'll give you a map"

Peter pulled the map out of a pocket and held it out.

"A map that will lead you straight to your son"

"If this is some kind of trap"

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but i always keep my promises, the path to finding Henry is on this parchment"

Emma looked confused.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You see it's not about finding Henry, it's about how you find him; and Emma you're the only one who can"

Emma took the map and unfolded it looking irritated when she saw it was blank.

"It's blank"

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are"

Emma looked down at the map and Peter left. Running her hands through the rock pool the water rippled and the projection disappeared. taking her hands out she shook them dry and headed back to camp.

"Still awake"

Peter stated and Bebelle spun on her heels facing him.

"Guess i'm more of a nocturnal person"

Peter shook his head and leaned against the foot of a tree crossing his arms behind his head and kicking back his feet.

"Always have an answer for everything"

Bebelle giggled and joined Peter sitting cross-legged beside him.

"What do we do now that they have the map?"

Peter flashed her a dangerous smile.

"We wait"

Bebelle sensed a fizzle of energy on the island and sending out a probing signal found it was coming from Henry's rescue group.

"Peter they're using magic,"

"I think its best we show just what happens when they break the rules"

Bebelle's face lit up.

"Does that mean I get to go with you?"

Peter nodded.

"Of course, wouldn't want to let you miss out on the fun"

They called the lost boys over and began talking over their plan. Once they had made sure everyone knew the plan they moved to a different camp and Bebelle climbed up a tree perching in the branches out of sight. The other lost boys hid too; pulling the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, camouflaging in with the jungle scenery. Peter stood at the top of a bank wearing an exact copy of Henry's clothes and they waited. Bebelle noticed the croup coming down the other side of the bank and focused her hearing to listen to them.

"No one's here, maybe your spell was wrong Regina"

"Yes blame me. Again."

Bebelle snickered at the bickering two.

"Guys hold on"

Emma rushed down the sloping bank and seeing the back of Peter thought it was Henry and ran over to him.

"Henry!"

Peter faced her revealing himself and smiled sadistically seeing the disappointment on Emma's face.

"Hi emma"

The rest of the group joined Emma looking up at Pan in horror.

"Where the hell is Henry"

Peter frowned and began pacing along the top of the bank.

"You broke the rules, that's not fair, bad form, I expected more from you captain"

Peter grimaced at the captain.

"Aye, and you'll get it"

Bebelle narrowed her eyes at the pirates threat and leaves began to rustle along the ground. Peter briefly flickered his eyes over to where she was shooting a warning glance toward her and she settled, stopping the leaves.

"Give Henry to me"

"Sorry can't, don't you know, cheaters never win"

Peter waved his hands around him and the lost boys slid out of their hidng places, hooting and shouting; forming a ring around Emma and the others. Bebelle stayed where she was preferring a higher advantage.

"Watch out for their arrows they're laced with dream-shade"

The lost boys began to fire and the group tried their best to doge and block the attacks.

"Mary Margret!"

The prince nudged her out of the way before an arrow could hit her causing himself to be scratched by it. Letting out a grunt in pain he doubled over.

"David?"

Bebelle watched curiously as he sent Mary Margaret a reassuring smile shaking off the danger of the wound.

"I'm good, behind you!"

She spun around to stop the arrow that was aimed at her and sent an arrow toward the lost boy firing at her. Bebelle directed the arrow away with her hand changing its course of direction so it instead hit the tree. Mary Margaret had a brief moment of confusion on her face but, caught up in the battle didn't have time to question why the arrow changed direction. Regina was using her magic knocking the lost boys to the ground and Bebelle dulled the queens strength so the blows wouldn't injure the boys. Wanting to make sure non of the lost boys got hurt she used her magic to protect them by creating several obstacles in the way of the group. Noticing Felix and hook fighting she tuned into them.

"It's been a while captain"

"Not long enough"

Hook and Felix were dodging and countering each others blows and Felix managed to get the upper hand.

"Remember what I did to Ruffio?"

Felix snarled at Hook.

"Well its a far worse fate for you."

Glancing down at the ground Felix noticed a breeze had picked up and the leaves were swirling. Smirking he rolled out of hooks grasp and landed a blow on him.

"Oh I very much doubt that"

Bebelle telekinetically threw Hook away from Felix who let out a laugh seeing Hook widen his eyes.

"She's here?"

"Sorry, did i forgot to mention that"

Emma was making her way up the bank toward Peter and was tackled by on of the lost boys. Bebelle didn't like where the fighting was going and hopped down from her place in one of the trees and skipped over to Peter.

"Stop the fighting."

Peter sighed rolling his eyes but listened to her and whistled. The lost boys stopped their attack and ran back behind Peter.  
The group looked up at Bebelle confused. She stood out greatly among the lost boys. They were all wearing their dark earth toned clothes frayed whilst she was wearing a bright rose-pink babydoll dress with flowing skirts. She looked everything like a china doll with her huge doe eyes, long dusty lashes and pouty red lips. Her chocolate ringlets were tied into pigtails but it was evident in the glint in her eyes she held a wiseness no young girl would know.

"Seems the lady of the island would like a word with you"

Peter stepped closer to Emma.

"Remember what I told you, that map will, show you where Henry is only when you stop denying who you really are"

He turned to Bebelle.

"Floors all yours dolly"

He began to walk off and stopped saying one last thing.

"i'll be sure to give Henry your regards"

The lost boys fleed following after Peter seeming to leave Bebelle on her own, but she could feel they where still within close proximity.  
Hopping down the bank she landed gracefully and crossed her legs on a boulder plucking a huge pink flower from the bush behind it.

"Who the hell are you?"

Bebelle continued to study the flower not looking up to greet the speaker and started to pull off its petals making a small pile on the ground.

"Talk to me in that tone and you'll receive no answers, honestly you'd think you old ones would have manners"

Hook walked closer to Bebelle not quite believing what he was seeing.

"It's been a while since we last seen each other hasn't it Bebelle"

"Feels like decades captain"

"Aye it does, your still the same as when I last saw you though"

Bebelle let out a little scowl knowing it wasnt her appearance he was talking about. Looking up at him she addressed him sharply.

"I didn't come her for a reunion captain, nor did i come to talk about myself"

The scowl on her face changed her whole demeanor making her look dangerous.

"Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under't"

Hook muttered to himself and Bebelle let out a giggle returning to her innocent looking self.

"Quite right actually"

Regina was getting impatient an huffed.

"Look kid why are you here?"

Bebelle ignored regina and went back to pulling apart the flower.

"Emma"

She looked up finding the blonde stepping forward toward her and scooted back on the boulder. Mary Margaret mistook the action as the girl being afraid and stepped forward.

"We're not going to hurt you"

Bebelle let out childish laughter and bit her lip composing herself.

"I'm sorry and i don't mean to sound rude or arrogant, but well, of course you aren't going to hurt me"

Shaking it off she addressed Emma again.

"Henry told me stories about you, the savior, it's quite remarkable how highly he thinks of you"

"You've spoke to my son? you know where he is?"

"Yes to both questions."

Bebelle still kept her eyes fixed on the flower.

"Well then you have to help us, tell us where he is"

"Oh i don't _have_ to do anything"

Regina stepped forward in front of Emma and made her way towards the girl.

"Tell us where Henry is or-"

Bebelle lifted up her chin looking at the evil queen.

"Or what? You'll use your magic on me? Because that worked out so well when you used magic the first time"

Hook turned to Regina.

"Lass has got a point"

Regina opened her mouth to speak again and Bebelle narrowed her eyes at her sending her flying into a tree where vines wrapped around her mouth. The group looked at the young girl in astonishment.

"I was talking to Emma not you."

Putting down the flower she turned to Emma.

"Now I can help you and indeed I would _if_ you needed my help"

"But we do need your help"

"What help can I give you when you already have everything you need?"

"What a blank map"

"Remember what Peter said, you just have to look inside yourself to find the answer Emma."

Sliding of the rock she skipped up the bank giving the group one last look.

"Good luck"

Disappearing into the jungle mist she left them. A soft warm breeze blowing as a remainder of her presence left behind. The pile of petals twirled around spreading out on to the ground. Regina free from her binds looked worried.

"That girl has magic"

Emma swung her head round to face Regina.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious"

"No i mean her magic, I've never seen anything like it"

Mary Margaret looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Regina shook her head and sat down muttering to the self.

"How can a child hold so much power"

"Regina? What do you mean you haven't seen magic like hers before?"

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret.

"The girl hold power far greater than even Rumpelstiltskin"

The whole group sat down the weight of the news burying deep on them.  
Emma looked at Hook accusingly.

"You know her, what's her story?"

Hook let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I don't know her quite as well as you think, our past is quite a complicated one, and irrelevant at this time."

"Umm i think it is relevant Hook, if she has the power to kill us, then we need to know all we can about her"

Again he sighed and began to pace.

"Pan's not the only one who likes his games, Bebelle likes to have her hand in a few too. Only difference is where Pan says something and means it, she tends to waver on her word."

"Anything else"

"The lass is very protective over those she holds dear, and i'm afraid Pan is under that circle"

"Well isn't that just adorable"

Hook ignored Regina's snide comments and Emma walked off, Mary Margaret and David following after her. Hook stayed looking around for a moment then noticing the petals strewn onto the earth then jumped up the top of the bank and looked down on them seeing them spelling out a word. Smiling he looked at them in relief.

"Clever lass"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it :P  
Next chapter will probably follow after the next episode airs, so it'll be Monday when i next update. I might give you a small flashback or something before hand though :P  
Anyways review and let me know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites xxx.  
I'm so happy to hear so many of you are enjoying the fic :D**

* * *

Bebelle caught up with the lost boys and joined Peter's side.

"The saviour has figured out the map"

"I knew she would,"

Bebelle started walking off in one direction and Peter spun her around leading her to another. Seeing the confusion on her face he explained.

"This way we're moving camp"

"Gee thanks for the heads up"

She pouted playfully and Received a playful grin in return.

"Aren't you supposed to be psychic?"

"Magic yes, Psychic no, well at least not yet anyway"

Peter let out a laugh and slung his arm around Bebelle leading her to the camp.

When they got there Bebelle looked for the corner of the camp that was designated for her magic use. The tree branches held a variety of amulets and crystals all different sizes, shapes and colours which were all spelled with different enchantments. The faint glowing light of the candles reflected from the different surfaces creating a disco of coloured light in her area making it appear as if it was raining with glitter.  
It did indeed look magical. Squealing in delight she hugged Peter and raced to the corner of the camp looking through everything that was layed out for her. Peter had managed to find her blank canvases in replacement of the ones she had already filled with her sketches from around the island. Picking out her spell book she curled up in her space and began reading up on spells she had not yet attempted.

After some time she decided to go see what the boys were doing and found them playing games with daggers. She walked through the group of boys to find Peter, shaking her head at them disapprovingly.

"Don't come crying to me if you lose a finger, or a hand, or an eye or-"

"We get the point, playign with knives is dangerous, thats why little girls are not allowed to play with them"

Felix tapped her on the nose and she jutted out her bottom lip in annoyance before swiping up the daggers.  
Not looking at the target that was inked on one of the trees she threw the daggers one after another hitting the centre point everytime. The lost boys cheered her on and she smiled at Felix smugly.

"I'm sorry you were saying?"

"Nice shot dolly"

Turning her back on Felix she turned to the voice, seeing Peter stood by a neighbouring tree watching her impressed. Flashing him a sweet smile she skipped off picking up a piece of fruit then perched down on a log bench. Looking around the camp she saw Henry sleeping peacefully. It didn't last long though as Peter woke him.

"Wake up"

Joining Peter she scolded him and he rolled his eyes tossing an apple at Henry.

"Catch"

The apple rolled to henry's side and he looked at it as if it was a bomb.

"I don't like apples"

Peter scrunched up his face walking closer to Henry.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"I don't"

Bebelle replied slightly offended and Peter rolled his eyes again.

"You don't like anything."

Bebelle lifter her chin up pouting.

"Not my fault I have a very specific diet"

Peter allowed himself a small smile and Bebelle let out a giggle. Turning his attention back to Henry Pan waited for an answer.

"It's a family thing"

Peter laughed evilly and crouched down beside Henry.

"Well don't worry, they're not for eating, it's for a kind of game, a really fun game, I call it target practice"

Peter pointed the crossbow he had in his hand at Henry and Bebelle felt pity for the young boy feeling the waves of fear and uneasiness rolling off the boy. Putting a hand on Peter's shoulder she spoke to him in a warning tone.

"Peter you're scaring him"

Peter rose from his feet and smiled at Bebelle.

"I'm just having a bit off fun"

Peter moved away from Henry and motioned for one of his lost boys to bring him a small vial of something. Bebelle tried her best to ignore the boys and headed to her corner of the camp picking up a paint brush. Keeping a protective eye on Henry she began painting strokes onto the canvas whilst she listened to them.

"What's that..."

"Dreamshade, it's a nasty poison, I read this story about a man who shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow, lets find out if it's possible"

Bebelle glowered sending a warning breeze toward Peter which he picked up on sending her a wink when she briefly turned her gaze to them.

"If, you're shooting at the apple what's the poison for?"

Peter shrugged.

"Motivation not to miss?"

He offered and Henry gulped.

"Felix, get over here!"

"I-is Felix good, is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter, you're the one shooting"

"But I, I don't want to shoot"

Peter ignored him and the group began chanting ushering Henry on.

"Shoot Shoot Shoot Shoot!"

"You won't hit him, trust yourself go on, it's exhilarating"

Bebelle heard the arrow being released and feeling the direction it was going to immediately stopped it. Peering around her canvas she saw the arrow inches from Peter's heart. He grabbed the arrow and Bebelle released it from her mind's grasp. Joining the boys she took the crossbow and the arrow from them and placed them on one of the wooden tables.

"I think that's enough for one day"

"Awhh but it was just starting to get fun"

PEter turned to Henry smirking.

"Told you it was exhilarating"

Henry still looked terrified which seemed to amuse Peter.

"Come on, I have something to show you"

Peter headed off and Henry obeyingly followed.  
Bebelle began walking off in another direction and Felix called to her causing her to pause momentarily.

"You off somewhere dolly?"

"I'm bored, you're all busy doing stuff so i'm going to amuse myself and check up on our weary travellers"

"Pan's letting you go alone?"

Bebelle narrowed her eyes.

"Peter doesnt have to okay everything I do you know"

Leaping into the trees she left Felix and followed her instincts to find the group. Seeing David on his own and looking at the nasty wound on his side she pursed her lips.

"That looks nasty"

The prince jumped and aimed his sword at her.

"What does Mary Margret think about your fatal wounds?"

The prince refused to respond and she cocked her head to the side as if reading him.

"You haven't told her, we'll that'll be a bummer when she finds you dead"

Bebelle lowered the sword with her mind and stepped closer to him.

"You know, I can help you if you want, all it takes is the click of my fingers and I can make it go away all you have to do is ask."

David shook his head.

"I don't want anything from you, magic comes with a price, nothing good ever comes out of it"

Bebelle shrugged.

"Fine by me, don't say I didn't try to help"

Bebelle moved on to watching Hook and Emma having a heart to heart,in the shadows.

"That girl Bebelle, she means something to you, I saw it in your eyes when you first saw her"

"I told you it's complicated"

"Well i'm the poster child for complicated, spill"

Hook let out a sigh in defeat and began talking to Emma.

"Bebelle is my adoptive sister, but she was family none of the less"

Emma's mouth gaped open in surprise and Hook continued his tale.

"She had a temper tantrum of sorts which exposed her magic, our parents didn't want any hand in magic,they'd heard the danger of it, and I just let them throw her out onto the streets, I let her down I know that I should have done something, I guess it's too late now"

Emma patted Hooks knee sympathetically. Bebelle clapped mockingly stepping into view of the two. She was dressed more suited to the island now in a pair of faded skinny jean like pants with lace up side's and a raw edging; along with a washed out embroidered pullover. Both in a light dusty pink shade. Her curled hair was free from ties looking like immaculate chocolate ringlets and her feet were still as always bare and in contact with the earth below them.

"Bravo captain, excellent performance almost had me believing the sincerity their, but then i've learnt my lesson to not trust a pirate"

Her lips curled up in disgust as the last words left her mouth.

Hook stood up from his place on the ground.

"Then why did you help us, give us that clue to look for Tinkerbell?"

Bebelle let out a snort.

"You think I did that for you? Please."

"Why? Why go against Pan?"

Bebelle's lip curved into a smirk.

"Who said I was going against Peter?"

Bebelle ran her hands through her hair then continued to speak annoyance in her tone.

"You can't beat him you know by the time you've even started to consider what you're next move will be he's already 10 steps ahead with checkmate already in sight"

"But with you on our side we can get to Henry"

"You can stop trying to convince yourself that I'm on your side, you know fine well from last time you came to Neverland who's side i'm on, who's side I chose"

Hook walked over to Bebelle looking down at the small girl.

"He's blinded you, you don't see it, he doesn't care, all he cares about is your magic"

Hook seemed to be hitting a nerve as Bebelle's hair began to curl and uncurl itself like snakes writhing and interlocking with each other.

"Stop"

Bebelle said in a warning voice but hook continued.

"Without you're magic, you'll be nothing to him, all he see's you as a weapon, a toy he can use to play his games with-"  
"I said stop!"  
The sky had blackened and rain was ricocheting off the ground soaking everyone other than Bebelle to the bone. Emma had got up ready to attack but was thrown away and out of Bebelle's sight. Bebelle infuriated, threw Hook into several tree's before he landed on the ground. Her eyes held a wild and dangerous glare showing she was on the verge of losing what little control she had others in Henry's rescue party ran through the bushes looking between the injured Hook and Bebelle. The noise seemed to bring her back to reality and she stopped inflicting pain upon the pirate. Sneering at Hook she walked past him.

"I should kill you, I should kill all of you"

With that she left the group entering the dark jungle.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it the next chapter :P  
So you've learnt what ties Bebelle has to hook , they're story will be explained in a lot more detail next chapter and of course they will be the amazing fairy we all love thrown in there too.  
If that's not enough to get you to wait for the next chapter then maybe if i tell you theyre might be a cute little kiss appearing...  
Anyways read and review and hold on for the next update :D xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is a little short, but it's a small filler till the next OUAT episode. I had originally planned to get this out earlier to you but I had all sorts of stuff which delayed me. Anyways here you are :D  
Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited :D  
Now on with the story!**

* * *

Getting back at the camp she let out a screech in frustration sending forks of lightening into the air. She was unable to rid herself of her rage every time she tried to calm herself Hook's words would pop up in her head and set her off again. The lost boys were avoiding her not wanting to be caught in the midst of her fury. Stomping off out of the camp she put more distance between herself and the boys. Peter hurriedly finished his conversation with Henry giving him a small rolled up piece of paper then followed in the direction Bebelle had went in.

Peter called her name and she stopped her pacing putting her head in her hands, refusing to look at him.

"Bebelle look at me"

He called again and this time received a small glimpse from her before she turned away and began pacing again. The gust of wind surrounding them was getting harsher and more violent but Peter ignored it focusing on Bebelle. Her eyes had held daggers and he wondered what had happened to make her so angry.

"What's got you in such a temper dolly"

Asking her Peter realized, was the wrong move as the sky continued to blacken and the expression on her face turned murderous.

"You know what it doesn't matter, just try calm down"

Bebelle screamed a response at him sending tremors through the earth below them.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder"

"I can't i can't think properly all i can think about is how much i hate that stupid pirate and then i just get so angry"

Peter sighed.

"You know i told you not to go to them alone"

Bebelle glowered at the boy.

"Is this supposed to be helping because it's really not"

Bebelle's anger was becoming destructive and the wind and rain became torrential.

"Dolly, stop thinking about how much you want to murder the pirate and think about other stuff, think of something other than the rage"

Bebelle's temper faltered slightly and just as she was about to calm down her anger flared up again.

"Bebelle, if you don't calm down then you're going to end up killing yourself, and the whole island"

"I know that!"

Bebelle shouted and thunder rumbled in the clouds.

"Remember when we went to see the mermaids, and you sang with them, remember how happy it made you, or when we went to the waterfall and i tried to push you in so you pulled me in with you"

Peter began listing times that had made her laugh and times that had made her happy. It was almost working, Peter could see the small glimmer in her eye of her recollecting the events.

"I can't, i can't stop"

Bebelle looked almost frightened and ran her hands through her hair shaking her head.

"You can, i'm not let you lose control okay just remember all the things that made you happy"

"I'm trying to but i can't it's not working Peter"

Bebelle's mood was changing back and forth from rage to fear. Suddenly getting an idea Peter, stepped towards the girl and pulled her to him.

"Well then don't think"

Before Bebelle could register his word's, he had tilted her chin upwards and pressed his lips to hers. Closing her eyes she leant up on her tip toes to try even out their height difference. Her initial reaction was shock, but the kiss seemed to be working at ridding Bebelle of her anger as the sky was clearing itself and the wind and rain had stopped. When he was certain that she was calmed down he pulled away from her smirking when her face flushed red. Bebelle looked at him with a blank stare her mind foggy.

"Wh-How did you"

"You wouldn't stop thinking about how angry you were, so i kissed you and you stopped"

"I did"

Bebelle widened her eyes in realization. Peter put an arm around Bebelle still grinning.

"Come on lets get back to camp".

Henry's family headed through the jungle to a cave, where they found Regina and Tinkerbell outside. Instinctively they put up their weapons aiming them at the fairy.

"You mind lowering those, you may stick me but i'll take you down with me"

"She's okay she's not going to hurt us."

Regina explained and they lowered there weapons.

"Is she going to help us?"

Hook asked impatiently.

"Well, look who the Queen dragged in"

Tinkerbell stared at Hook in disgust.

"Hello Hook"

"Tinkerbell"

"She's not going to help us"

"Why not?"

"Tink, after all we've been through, a little assistance"

"She doesn't have any magic"

"No pixie dust?"

Regina shook her head.

"Not even her wings"

"How"

Emma asked her expression forlorn.

"I guess people just stopped believing in me"

Tinkerbell looked at Regina and she looked at the ground guiltily.

"And even if i did want to help you, we've got no chance now he has Bebelle, she's too powerful"

"She helped us find you, maybe we can persuade her to help us"

Snow said wistfully and Tinkerbell let out a laugh.

"That's not going to work, she's not going to leave Peter's side for anything, especially not for him"

The fairy cocked her head towards Hook.

"Why not?"

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Isn't it obvious"

Snow widened her eyes in realization.

"Because she loves him"

"Exactly,and if you try to go against him, she'll stop you before you can even get close"

"You know an awful lot about the girl"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the fairy.

"We used to talk a lot"

"Used to?"

"Peter stopped letting her see me, she was going to give me some of her magic so i could get my wings back, Peter didn't want her to do it, now we rarely see each other"

"Isn't giving magic to others dangerous?"

Regina asked confused.

"In most cases yes, but Bebelle is different."

"How do you mean different?"

"Well we all know there are different forms of magic, true love, genie's magic, witchcraft, fairy magic-"

"Get to the point"

Hook snapped and the fairy frowned glaring at him before continuing.

"Anyways, her magic comes from a different place, Bebelle's magic is elemental, its extremely rare, and highly sought after"

"I'm not following..."

Emma furrowed her brows confused.

"Bebelle's magic comes from the elements, the earth around us basically, she draws magic from the earth and in return gives life to it, so you can imagine with her being in Neverland a very magical island, just how much power she's getting, it's a lot to control, i'm telling you"

"That's how Pan knew we were coming because of her"

Emma realized.

"Yup, she has a very close connection with the island, she can sense where people are and can also sense the use of magic"

"Is there anything we can do, i mean what if we try block her connection with he earth, it'll cut her off from her magic"

Regina said coming up with an idea.

"Are you not listening to me? She can sense magic, she already knows where we are, she could even be watching us right now, not to mention your plan can be very dangerous"

"I'm willing to risk my life for Henry"

"I'm not talking about it being dangerous for you Regina, it'll be dangerous for Bebelle"

The group looked at eachother equally confused and Tinkerbell huffed.

"You really are stupid people, Your talking about cutting Bebelle's contact with the earth, severing the line will mean you're stopping the power from having a steady flow throughout Bebelle and the island, it could have several outcomes, either she'll lose her magic forever, the island will die, Bebelle will die, or both will. And you'll never get your son back."

The group looked at each other exchanging looks.

"So here's the tough question, are you willing to risk killing her."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter you'll find out what the gang decide to do, and you'll also learn about the dream that keeps bugging Bebelle.  
Don't forget to review xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and reads. You guys really are motivation for me to put out another chapter :D  
Just for those who are unsure how to pronounce Bebelle it is (Beh-Belle) :D.  
Anyways on with the story :D**

Everything around her seemed hazy, the light on the island seemed too bright at times, flickering between normal and fluorescent. Blinking she tried to get a hold of her bearings. She recognized the place as the Neverland jungle but everything seemed so unfamiliar, off in color. She stepped forward and hearing a twig snap beneath her; darted her eyes down to the ground. Her usually muddied feet were clean making the small birthmark on her foot visible. She continued walking through this strange place feeling herself drawn to the voice that rested in the warm breeze. She found herself by the jungle creek and caught her reflection in the crystal waters. Her curls were a lot tamer than usual looking sleek and effortlessly styled, woven in with white flowers. She also noticed she was wearing white; which was odd considering she never once had worn the color since she was a baby. The dress was a lot simpler than her usual attire too; a simple spaghetti strap slip with only the smallest detail of stitched flowers at the hem. Another shadow cast in the water behind her and she spun around to see the person clearly. No one was there. Frowning deeply she glanced back at the creek then to where the figure should have been, beginning to feel uneasy. Her mood reflected on the island around her as the brightness of the island faltered, dimming dramatically.

"Bebelle"

Glancing at all direction she tried to identify where this mysterious voice was coming from.

"Bebelle"

Her name was whispered once more and instead of following the voice she found herself running through the jungle, desperate to try to run away from it.  
She felt as if the island was trying to stop her getaway, every vine, tree and leaf becoming an obstacle. Feeling like she was far enough away from whoever the voice belonged two she stopped looking back through the jungle forest. Hugging her arms to herself she felt a sudden chill.

"Bebelle"

The voice was stern this time, like a mother scolding their child. Bebelle turned to the voice her frown deepening as she was unable to figure out who this person was. It was as if as soon as she looked at the figure in front of her, their image was erased from memory. Not liking the confusion Bebelle instead opted for looking at her feet.

"Something's coming"

"What?"

Bebelle snapped her head up for a minute forgetting about the headache that she received from looking at this person.

"Something bad"

"Wha-What do you mean something bad? Who are you?"

"Bad Magic happens"

The figure disappeared from bebelle's sight and shortly after everything faded to black.

Bebelle shot up out of bed with a gasp, shaken up by her dream. To clear her head she stepped outside into the night. It was very chilly and the cold night wind froze her making her shiver. Curling up by the fire she focused and lit it basking in the warmth. Still feeling cold she edged closer to the fire and intensified it's heat. She felt a presence approach her but did not call out to them, instead drawing her knees up under her chin and gazing into the burning embers. A blanket was placed around her shoulders and Bebelle jumped surprised by the action. Turning to Felix, who was moving to sit beside her she smiled at him.

"Thank you"

Felix nodded accepting the thanks and sent a small smile her way.

"You can take down the dark one with your mind yet you can't figure out how to get a good nights sleep."

Felix teased and Bebelle glared at him.

"You know it was different this time"

Felix raised his eyebrows genuinely interested.

"It was?"

"Uh huh, this time they said something"

"What did they say"

"It was probably nothing"

Bebelle trailed off and Felix raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did they say Dolly?"

"They said something's coming, something bad and then they said something about magic too"

Bebelle chewed her lip waiting for Felix to say something.

"Anything else?"

"It was weird, I couldn't see who it was but I felt like I knew them somehow, like I've met them before"

"Whoever it is, whatever it means we'll figure it out"

Bebelle smiled at Felix.

"I'm scared Felix, I can't help but have this bad feeling"

Bebelle found herself admitting her fears to Felix, she felt like she could tell him anything, more things than she could tell Peter sometimes.

"You don't need to be scared Dolly"

Bebelle grinned.

"Why because you'll protect me"

Felix winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Bebelle cocked her head to the side then rose to her feet.

"Baelfire, he's here"

Felix nodded then ordered Bebelle to stay while he went to get Pan. Soon enough the two joined Bebelle.

"Felix, go find Baelfire, Bebelle you're staying here."

"But-"

Bebelle was about to protest but Peter put up a hand shushing her.

"I need you here for when the real fun starts"

Bebelle let out a sigh and left the two boys going to her corner to paint. She felt Peter's presence behind her but ignored him, focusing on her painting of the jungle.

"Dolly"

"I'm busy"

"Your'e not busy, you're just keeping busy"

Bebelle shrugged.

"Same thing"

Peter let out a laugh and moved around so he was in front of her and leaning over the canvas.

"Come for a walk?"

Bebelle nodded and put down her things.

"Fine"

She went to stand up off her stool and a wave of dizziness suddenly came across her causing her to stumble. Peter quickly caught her stopping her from falling then looked her over to check she was okay.

"Bebelle are you feeling okay?"

Bebelle placed a hand over her head to try to soothe her sudden headache.

"I'm fine, I..I just feel a little dizzy"

Peter watched her unsure and she smiled at him to confirm she was okay. Eventually he let go of her and the began to walk to the other side of the camp.

Bebelle could here whispers inside her head getting louder and let out a scream sinking to her knees as she felt like a part of her had been ripped away from her. Peter crouched down beside her not sure what to do or what was happening and the lost boys did the same rushing around the camp to try do something.

"I can't feel it I can't feel any of it"

Tears were streaming out of her eyes and she clutched her head in her hands seeing blurs of Regina and Emma doing some sort of spell.

She continued to scream in pain her voice echoing throughout the island seeming to make everything dimmer. She was aware Peter was talking to her but she just couldn't hear him, he felt so far away.

"Why are they doing this to me why"

Her throat was hoarse from the screaming and she began to cough.

"Peter make them stop, it hurts make them stop!"

She heard a faint soothing voice calling to her repeating her name as if it was a lullaby and eventually her lids felt heavy and closed, taking her into darkness.

"Bebelle dear"

Bebelle blinked around her taking in her surroundings. She was outside of Pan's compound. She furrowed her brows then turned to the voice that had called her. It was a Woman, quite young, she barely looked that much older than Bebelle herself. Her hair spilled down her shoulders in chocolate curls, much like Bebelle's her eyes were even the same shade of brown but unlike Bebelle's they seemed saddened. Bebelle was in awe of the woman, she was dressed in a beautiful black gown with long billowing sleeves, she looked like a Princess, or a Queen for that matter. The woman smiled at Bebelle and moved closer to her, picking up her skirts to reveal bare feet.

"What's going on?, who are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"You know me, you've known me for a long time"

Bebelle blinked confused.

"You were the one in my dreams, you were warning me about something"

The woman nodded.

"But why?"

"Because my darling, i made it my job to project you, I had to warn you."

Bebelle widened her eyes coming to realization.

"You're my mother?"

The woman gave Bebelle a sad smile.

"Yes, I only wish we could have met in other circumstances"

"But you gave me away"

"I had to, if I didn't they would have killed us both, and I could not have let you died."

Bebelle's eyes were teary.

"Who?"

"Bad people, they wanted my magic, but they wanted you even more"

"They killed you."

Her mother nodded.

"But if you're dead how, how can I talk to you"

The woman held her hand out for Bebelle and lead her to the camp. A few Lost boys were running past her and Bebelle wondered why they had noticed her. As if reading her mind the woman spoke.

"They can't see us my dear"

"But..."

Bebelle trailed off seeing Peter and the rest of the lost boys surrounding a small girl with chocolate curls and a pink dress, that seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
Clasping her hand over her mouth she let out a yip in terror turning to her mother.

"Is that...am I dead?"

* * *

**A/N: Well i hope you guys like this chapter a lot of different things to mull over :P I know it's on the smaller side, but i promise next chapter will be a lot longer :D Anyways read and review let me know what you think xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favourites reads and reviews i love all of you xx**

**So it's nearly 5am where i am and i am yet to have some sleep, but i really want to finish this chapter for you.**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for the horrible cliffhanger...I hope this extra long chapter will make it up to you.**

* * *

The woman saw the terror on Bebelle's face and pulled her into a hug comforting her.

"Always jumping to conclusions, now my darling this is just a temporary crossing, kind of like a purgatory of sorts, where those with unfinished business wander, you'll wake up soon enough"

"But, if i'm not dead and you are how can we see each other"

"Anythings possible with magic remember, i've been trying to reach you for sometime, the closest i could get with my limited magic was your dreams, i'm sorry if i frightened you with those by the way"

"You have magic here?"

"Some it's not a lot, not enough to do anything really"

Bebelle looked around.

"You said this, whatever this is, is like a purgatory, have you been here since..."

Bebelle trailed off and her mother nodded.

"I'm stuck here till I fulfill my word, till I've done all I can to protect you"

Bebelle was silent for sometime not saying anything to her mother.

"They took my magic"

"I know i'm sorry dear, but do not worry my child, you're magic is not lost, you can get it back"

"How?"

"You just have to find it within yourself."

"Why did they do this"

"You're very gifted, and Peter depends on your power a lot"

Bebelle nodded and pursed her lips to ask her mother a question but was stopped.

"You need to wake up now darling,"

"Will, will I see you again?"

Bebelle found herself asking the question but knew what the answer was already going to be.

The woman hugged Bebelle once more and Bebelle began to cry.

"I don't want to leave you momma, I just found you, I can't lose you"

Bebelle's mother shushed her.

"Now now dear, i've always been with you, and i will continue to be, in here but they need you."

She held Bebelle's hands placing them over the girls chest. Letting go she then pushed the curls out of her face and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Our kind have a nasty habit of letting ourselves get carried away with the wrong people, you have some good people who care about you, as long as you're with them you wont make the same mistakes we did."

Bebelle hugged her mother reluctant to let go.

"My brave brave beautiful girl, always remember that I love you."

The image of her mother faded as her eyelids fluttered, Bebelle beginning to wake up.

She jolted up coughing and spluttering and saw the immediate relief of everyone around her.  
The lost boys began cheering, glad she was safe and she even saw Henry peeking out from the group watching her. Rubbing her eyes she found them stained with tears and blinked to clear her vision. Peter pulled her up gently from the ground and the lost boys left, letting them be alone.  
Peter set her down on a boulder and sat beside her watching her carefully. Bebelle looked down at her hands playing with the frayed edges of her dress nervously.

"I thought that i'd lost you back there"

Bebelle rested her head on his shoulder.

"We made a promise to each other remember, that we would never lose each other"

Peter smiled a little.

"I remember quite well"

~~~~~~~~~~  
_Bebelle's laughter sounded out through the camp as she played a game with the lost boys. Her eyes were covered with a blindfold and the lost boys stood in a circle around her each calling her name. The game was for her to try to find Peter over the shouting of the boys. Of course she could sense where Peter was and purposely was moving in the opposite direction of his voice._  
_Every now and then she would lead herself in the correct direction until she was only inches away from Peter before spinning around and continuing in another. Peter was well aware of what she was doing and at first found it amusing, but after sometime he became impatient and annoyed. _  
_Peter left the circle wandering off into the trees. Sensing him leaving Bebelle frowned upset. Taking off the blindfold she followed Peter's trail. Finding him sitting down at the base of a tree she scowled crossing her arms over her chest.  
_  
_"You ruined the game"  
_  
_"You weren't playing properly"  
_  
_"You were being impatient"  
_  
_Bebelle tried to think of a comeback but instead settled for sticking out her tongue, falling short. Peter laughed and she moved to sit beside him shoving him playfully. The two sat in silence for a little while then Bebelle spoke up breaking the silence.  
_  
_"Don't leave me again"  
_  
_Peter turned to her hearing the vulnerability in her voice and put his arm around her.  
_  
_"I promise I won't leave you again okay"_

_Bebelle brightened up and smiled at Peter.  
_  
_"And I promise i'll stick with you too"  
~~~~~~~~~~_

Bebelle giggled halfheartedly at the memory.

"Even now you still never finish a game"

Peter hopped up from the boulder and held out his hands for Bebelle to help her up.

"That's because i have no patience for you"

Peter grinned devilishly and Bebelle feigned mock hurt, but didn't really put much effort into it.

"Ive sent some boys to get Tink, she'll know how to get you're magic back, I promise we'll get it back for you. And i'm going to make sure they pay for what they did."

Bebelle smiled softly.

"Thank you Peter"

"I know, what'll cheer you up, lets throw a party"

Bebelle shrugged the sadness back in her eyes.

"I don't know Peter I don't really feel like having a party"

"Oh come on, i'll dance with you"

Bebelle bit her lip still unsure.

"One dance, just one dance"

Bebelle rolled her eyes.

"Fine"

Peter grinned and led Bebelle back to the group. When they returned Peter announced the party to the lost boys and they all cheered and began to prepare a bonfire. Peter started off by playing his flute to get the lost boys dancing and eventually when they were all on his feet he held his hand out to Bebelle.

"How about that dance"

Bebelle mock curtseyed.

"It would be a pleasure"

Peter and Bebelle joined the others dancing along with them and laughing. Peter picked up Bebelle spinning her causing her to squeal in delight showing a dimpled smile.

"There it is"

"What?"

"You're smile, i missed it"

He set Bebelle back on her feet and she turned her head towards the ground blushing.

"I missed that too"

Peter put a hand on her cheek then motioned for her to follow him to Henry who was sat on his own away from the dancing boys.

"Don't want to join in the celebration Henry?"

"There's nothing to celebrate"

Peter sat opposite Henry and Bebelle perched on the log beside him.

"Nothing to celebrate? Aren't you happy that Bebelle is okay? You like her don't you?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then you should enjoy her party, it'll make her happy"

Henry turned to Bebelle but her attention was on Felix who was angrily making his way through the camp. She put her hand on Peter's shoulder and he got up walking over to Felix.

"What, I know that look what happened"

"Baelfire, i'm afraid he got away"

"Well why didn't you get him back?"

"I tried, I followed his trail and found two of ours knocked out, by a sleeping spell"

Bebelle frowned worried for the boys and longing for her magic back.

"Who?"

"The dark one, so father and son have been reunited"

"They'll be coming for the boy, we should move him somewhere safe"

Peter laughed.

"Now now, Felix, where's your sense of adventure, we can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin"

Felix wandered off and Peter, went to sit down by the fire.

"The dark one will be able to sense that I haven't got my magic"

Bebelle dropped to the floor beside Peter.

"Don't worry he's not going to touch you, not if he wants Henry"

"I know, I just don't them to hurt you"

Peter smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry about me either.

"I know I don't have to, but that still doesn't mean that i won't"

The Lost boys in the camp fell silent leaving Bebelle and Peter the only one unaffected by the sleeping spell.  
Peter and Bebelle mirrored each others confusion at her being unaffected.

"We have a guest"

"No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games, who could it be?"

Peter rose from his seat protectively standing in front of Bebelle"

"Who could it be?"

Peter rose his hand lighting the fire that had been unlit and Rumple appeared.

"The dark one"

"Come to save Henry have you laddy, how exciting the dark one ready to risk his life to save his family, speaking of family"

Peter lit a torch revealing Baelfire.

"You can come out now Baelfire"

"Names Neal now"

Neal pointed a crossbow towards pan, then seeing Bebelle turned it towards her. Causing pan to narrow his eyes.

"New name but the same old tricks, it's heartwarming to see father and son reunited and working together, especially after you abandoned him Rumple."

"This a real family reunion"

Rumple turned to Neal.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I've got this"

Neal aimed in Bebelle's direction releasing the arrow and Peter quickly moved in front of her grabbing the arrow.

Bebelle stared at Neal in wide-eyed horror.

"You could have killed me"

"We've been through this before Baelfire, have you remembered nothing?"

"I remember plenty, that's why I didn't coat the tip"

Peter threw the arrow to the floor and opened the palm of his hand finding it coated in squid ink.

Annoyance graced his features and he curled his lip back into a snarl glaring at Neal and Rumple.  
Bebelle looked at Peter and he shook his head indicating for her to not do anything, Neal and Rumple hurried over to Henry picking him up and carrying the sleeping child away. Peter stopped them both telling Neal of the prophecy about Rumple.

"You're father isn't here to rescue Henry, he's here to murder him"

Shortly after Peter's words they left the camp heading into the jungle with Henry. The sleeping spell and the squid ink eventually wore off and Peter quickly instructed the lost boys to head out and look for Henry, he took a few lost boys with him as he went to search and kept Bebelle close to him where he could keep a safe watch on her. They headed to the old campsite that Emma and her search party had long since left and luckily found Neal resting there with Henry. Peter snook up on Neal surrounding him with lost boys.

"I'm disappointed, I thought I taught you better, never break into somewhere without having a way out"

Neal scoffed and turned to Bebelle.

"And you're on his side?"

"He's not the one that aimed an arrow at my heart"

Bebelle replied coldly.

Peter laughed and nodded his head over to where Henry was and Felix picked him up then turned to Neal smirking. Neal stepped forward trying to intimidate Peter.

"I will get my son back whatever it takes"

Bebelle rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that"

She muttered and Peter raised an amused eyebrow seeing Neal look at her in disbelief.

"You know you used to be nice, what the hell happened."

"A lot happened, but i still am a nice person, just not towards those who attempt to kill me"

Peter smirked trying to stop himself from laughing at the death glare Bebelle was giving Neal.

He leaned in whispering in her ear.

"As adorable as you are when you're mad, I think it'd be better if you put some more distance between yourself and Baelfire."

Bebelle complied skipping over to Felix's side. Henry began to stir and Peter ordered a group of lost boys to take Neal- who was shouting to Henry- away whilst Felix took Henry back to the camp. Back at the camp they set Henry down on the ground and the lost boys resumed their party. Bebelle saw Felix sat by the fire boredly throwing his dagger in the air and decided to join him.

"You look like you're having fun"

Bebelle teased causing Felix to stop tossing the knife and look at her.

"I can say the same thing to you"

Bebelle pressed her lips together in a firm line.

"Why I am having fun"

Felix exhaled a long breath.

"You can stop pretending you're fine, that losing your magic hasn't affected you"

"I'm not pretending."

Bebelle held her head up high stubbornly.

"Dolly I know you're only pretending for Pan."

Bebelle huffed in defeat.

"I just don't want him to worry about me, he has more important stuff to take care off"

"Well i'd say his priorities are all wrong if you're not his number one concern"

Bebelle smiled a little, happy that Felix cared about her.

"Why don't you tell me the truth and tell me how you really feel"

"I feel empty, like i'm missing a part of me"

Felix watched her sympathetically listening to her as she continued to explain.

"With my magic I could feel the island around me, like the flowers, animals and trees it was kinda like a fuzzy buzzing, sometimes like a whisper but now I cant feel any of it. When I try touch a leaf or a flower or something its like there's a cold wall stopping me and everything is just so cold..."

Bebelle trailed off and Felix could see she was on the verge of tears. He reached out to comfort her but she shook him away not wanting comforting.

"You can count on me to kill a party."

Bebelle joked composing herself and stopping Felix from voicing any worries.

They moved onto a different topic of conversation and eventually as the night progressed Bebelle fell asleep. Peter glanced over to where Bebelle was and seeing her sleeping in Felix's lap felt a pang of jealousy. He approached the two and in a hushed tone spoke to Felix.

"Put her in my room, it'll be the best place for her"

Felix looked at Bebelle then at Pan hesitating.

"Felix"

Felix scooped the girl up careful not to wake her and carried her to Pan's room.

When the party had died down and the lost boys had retreated to bed Peter went to his room. Bebelle was sleeping soundly and Peter stared at her transfixed. She looked so peaceful and small with her long lashes closed against her pale skin, her chocolate curls sprawled on the pillows framing her face, her cheeks dusted with the lightest of pink shades and her red lips pursed in a pout forming a tiny o. Peter realized that for the first time she had slept during the night in Neverland she was serene in slumber. Tearing his gaze away from her he crossed the room setting his flute down on a desk. Bebelle stirred and blinked half opening her eyes.

"Peter?"

Bebelle spoke groggily and Peter turned to her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Bebelle slid up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of her surroundings. Peter saw her puzzled expression as she tried to figure out where she was.

"You're in my room, I figured it would be better for you"

"Oh"

Bebelle looked around the room she had never been in before, studying it's features.  
The room was quite large with walls covered in several bookshelves all completely full, desks piled high with things and trunks containing things from weapons to clothes, A smile adorned Bebelle's face when she saw that all her past drawings, paintings and artworks were spread around the room.

"You kept them"

"Course I did"

Peter smiled genuinely seeing her eyes light up.

"I fell asleep at the party, what did i miss?"

"Henry can hear the song"

"He's getting closer to being like us"

Peter nodded and Bebelle stifled a yawn unsuccessfully.

"You're still tired i'll let you sleep"

Peter started to leave but Bebelle called to him.

"Peter wait"

Stopping he turned to her listening to what she had to say. Bebelle shyly bit her lip and began fiddling with the lace on her dress.

"Will you stay with me please".

* * *

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think, i love hearing from you guys xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews follow favorites and reads :D**

Glad you all enjoyed last chapter xxx

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter but i promise the next will certainly be action packed, and we'll get back to Emma and co too...**

**Anyways on with the fic!**

* * *

"Bebelle,Bebelle wake up"

Bright light burned behind Bebelle's eyelids. Keeping her eyes closed Bebelle smiled snuggling deeper into a sleepy stupor.

"Bebelle, if you don't get out of bed in the next millisecond i'll pull you out by your feet."

Bebelle stayed silent and unmoving, pretending to be in a deep slumber. A cool finger started to trace its way up her arm and she sucked in a breath, her eyes remaining fixed shut, curiously wondering where it was going. The finger travelled up her arm, curving around her shoulder and began tracing circles on her neck. The finger finished its last circles and proceeded to brush along her jaw. His thumb traced along the outline of her lips and then it was gone. His warm breath tickled her ear.

"I know you're awake"

Bebelle sighed and opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the lighting. She stuck out her tongue at Peter who was waiting by the doorway and sat up stretching her limbs.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah"

"No dreams?

Bebelle shook her head untangling her curled hair.

"No, I don't think i'll have them kind of dreams anymore"

Peter's face held curiosity and Bebelle explained further.

"When I was er unconscious I was in this place, it's hard to explain its like, I was here but not really here, she called it a middle world or a purgatory or something like that,"

"She?"

Bebelle nodded.

"My mother, she said that the dreams I had been having were her trying to contact me, anyways she told me that I can get my magic back, I just have to look within whatever that means."

"Tink will probably have an idea, she should be on her way to the camp"

Bebelle nodded and eventually climbed out of bed.

"Right now you're finally up, let's go"

Bebelle followed Peter outside. There were only a few lost boys around and Bebelle assumed the others were busy doing jobs around the island or sleeping still. The boys that were awake greeted them both and Bebelle smiled at them.

"Morning boys"

"Morning Bebelle"

They all chanted then turned back to what they were doing. Peter tossed an orange at Bebelle and she caught it swiftly.

"Eat"

Bebelle mock saluted.

"Yes sir"

She perched on a boulder and Peter joined her sitting at her feet. Bebelle started picking at the orange nibbling on a segment.

"Where's Felix? Usually he's brooding in some corner?"

Peter chuckled.

"He's sorting some things out"

"Some things or someone?"

"Baelfire, or Neal or whatever he calls himself"

"Oh okay, why did you wake me up so early? i'm guessing it wasn't to just feed me fruit"

Bebelle asked curiously and Peter turned to her grinning.

"Come on then"

He climbed up from the ground and stretched out his hand towards Bebelles. She took his hand slipping off the rock and followed him outside of the camp and into the jungle. After several minutes of wandering through the forest Bebelle started to get impatient.

"Where are we going?"

"I already told you that you'll see when we get there"

"Where is there exactly? We've been walking for ages"

"It's not that much further come on"

Bebelle groaned and began stomping dramatizing her dislike. PEter rolled his eyes and sweeped her up into his arms.

"Gah, Peter what was that for!"

She shouted wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight grip.

"Now you're not the one walking so you don't have to complain"

Bebelle stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. As the trees began to disperse Bebelle could hear the shouting and jeering of some of the lost boys. Peter set Bebelle down on the ground as they came into view of the others. The sun was low in the sky casting a rainbow of colours into the sky and reflecting onto the sea. Bebelle smiled in awe of the beautiful landscape The sandy beach seemed to glitter beneath her feet creating a magical setting.

"Hey dolly come play with us"

The lost boys shouted to her and she turned to them seeing them waiting further up the beach with a round leather football.

"Come on"

Peter headed over to the boys and Bebelle followed running over to join the boys.  
They all nominated Peter and Bebelle for the captains of each team and they picked one lost boy each at a time till they all had full teams Bebelle had Henry on her team and had told him to start with the first kick..

"Lets play!"

The boys catcalled and shouted excitedly getting into their positions. Henry kicked the ball and Bebelle raced off to get it. Glancing to the side she found Peter also running after the ball. Turning back to the ball she stretched out her leg to kick it but Peter hooked his leg around hers sending her falling into the sand.

"You cheater!"

Bebelle shouted being playfully cross at him. Peter shrugged then went over to the football kicking it down to the other end of the beach. Bebelle stuck out her tongue at him and shook the sand out of her hair then proceeded to get up. Henry had the football and was running to score a point when she rejoined the boys. Bebelle saw Peter running over to steal the ball from Henry and snook up on Peter shoving him to the ground. Peter pulled her down with him and the two landed in a laughing heap.

"Now who's the one cheating?"

Bebelle shrugged giggling. And turned to the boys seeing Henry scoring a point.

"Looks like i'm winning"

Peter climbed up of the ground bringing Bebelle with him.

"You won't be for long"

"Oh you think you can beat me?"

Bebelle raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I know"

Peter shouted joining back in with the game, using his magic to toss the ball into his teams favour.

"Hey no magic!"

Peter winked at Bebelle and began running after the ball. Bebelle continued to play with the boys for a little while longer scoring a few points herself until she spotted Felix coming through the jungle with Tinkerbell. Bebelle and Peter left the game and made their way over to Felix.

"Tinkerbell, it's been a while"

Pan addressed the fairy and she nodded.

"Yup"

"Follow me"

Peter lead them back to the camp where he motioned for Tinkerbell to sit. She perched on a log warily looking at Peter.

"Any guesses as to why I called for you?"

Tinkerbell shook her head, almost too quickly.

"Really? You can't think of a single reason"

Tinkerbell was silent.

"Because I think, actually scrap that I know, you know exactly why you're here"

Peter sat on a log bench opposite Tink resting his chin on clasped hands staring narrowly at her.

"You remember Bebelle don't you?"

Tinkerbell turned to Bebelle who was watching the conversation with a curious frown.

"Course I do, we were best friends once upon a time"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You see Bebelle recently encountered a problem, she lost her magic and almost died, but what's got me curious is how Henry's family knew what to do"

"You told them, you told them how to kill me"

Bebelle spoke horror and upset in her voice.

"If we were best friends why would you do that?"

Tinkerbell jumped up from her seat.

"No it was Regina it was her idea I told her not to! I said to her that if she went ahead with it she would kill you! I thought they wouldn't go through it if I told them that"

Peter clucked his tongue and stood up stalking over to Tinkerbell.

"I think you're lying. They want to get Henry back and their desperate, so desperate that if you told them they could kill Bebelle to get him back they would do it"

Tink turned to Bebelle tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I am, your alive though they didn't kill you"

Bebelle shook her head.

"I'm alive yeah, you may think I got lucky but being alive without my magic is probably just as bad as being dead. You got your wings took from you, you of all people should know how it feels, how empty you feel"

Bebelle wiped her own eyes drying them of tears.

"I'm sorry Bebelle, if there was a way for me to help you"

"Actually that's the reason why I've decided not to kill you"

Peter spoke up interrupting Tinkerbell and she turned to Peter confused.

"Bebelle, had an unexpected visit from her dead mother, during the little stunt Henry's family pulled, and she got some advice on how to get her magic back, it was pretty unclear though and with your knowledge in magic you should be able to make sense of it for us"

Tinkerbell nodded willing to do anything to help.

"What did she say you're mother?"

"She told me to find it within myself"

Tinkerbell frowned deep in thought muttering to herself.

"That's interesting..."

"What is?"

Peter and Bebelle both asked in unison.

"Well, the way your mother was speaking it seems like you don't just need the earth to get power"

"I don't understand..."

Bebelle furrowed her brows confused. And Tinkerbell smiled clapping her hands excitedly.

"I know how we can get you're magic back"

* * *

**A/N: Well i hope you guys like this chapter, it was a little slow action-wise but i hope there was enough o satisfy you till my next update :D  
Dont forget to review and let me know what you think xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I just want to give you guys a BIG BIG thank you! All the feedback and comments are great so please keep them up!  
Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favourite and thanks to those who have stuck with me since the beginning :D  
So I kinda wrote a lot this chapter...but I had so much more I wanted to add in, but instead i've decide to put them in the next chapters :P  
Anyways onward with the fic we go!**

* * *

Bebelle was getting really frustrated. Despite Tink telling her what to do her magic just wasn't working. It had been an hour of her sitting just staring at a rock trying to levitate it. Throwing the rock to the ground she collapsed into a dramatic heap.

"It's not working, I can't do it, i'm never going to get my magic back!"

BeBelle stated exasperated and Tinkerbell huffed.

"Not with an attitude like that you're not, you keep thinking it's not going to work and it won't"

"I've been trying for like over an hour, and I can't even lift a stupid little rock"

Peter and Felix exchanged looks rolling their eyes.

"Dolly do what the fairy says"

"I am! Nothings happening though."

"Lets take a break, my ears can't handle all the annoying"

Bebelle pouted and crossed her arms over her chest sulking and Tinkerbell stormed over to Pan to talk to him. Felix headed over to her trying to hide his amusement.

"Shut up"

Felix smirked his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I didn't say anything."

Bebelle scoffed making Felix's smirk grow larger.

"Come on let's go eat"

"I'm not Hungry"

Felix scoffed.

"Stop being sour, because you haven't got you're magic yet, now eat"

Bebelle shook her head defiantly.

"Do you want me to get Pan?"

Bebelle pursed her lips then shook her head, giving up.

"Fine, i'll eat jeesh"

She followed Felix over to a table of food and selected a pomegranate, cutting it open and popping a red jewel into her mouth. Felix rolled his eyes at her choice of food and she stuck her tongue out at him throwing a pomegranate seed at him childishly. Peter finished talking with Tinkerbell then headed over to Bebelle.

"Come for a walk"

Bebelle nodded and hopped up from where she was sitting following after Peter. They left the camp straying only a few miles until they came to a stream. Peter sat himself down on the ground and Bebelle joined him. She began fiddling with her dress nervously plucking at a thread on the dusty rose material.

"What's bothering you?"

Peter finally asked and she turned to him chewing on her lip.

"Ever since Tink told you she knew how to get you're magic back, something's been bugging you"

Belle gave a tiny shrug.

"I guess...it's just, what if it doesn't work, what if something goes wrong...I don't want to hurt anyone"

Peter let out a small laugh seeing the worry on her face. He stepped closer to her cupping her face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it"

He spoke softly and Bebelle closed her eyes taking a long breath before nodding in agreement. She opened her eyes again to find Peter searching them.

"There's something else isn't there"

Bebelle suddenly turned shy her face flushing red. Turning away she looked down at her feet avoiding eye contact.

"What is it Bebelle?"

Bebelle shrugged then eventually lifted her head up to face Peter.

"Why do you like me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter frowned confused.

"It means why do you like me"

"Why do you think I like you."

"Honestly at first I thought it was because I needed protecting...and you could do that for me"

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"And you're scared that when you get magic back i'll stop liking you because you don't need me as much"

Bebelle didn't respond but Peter could see the confirmation in her eyes. Peter chuckled tucking a wild curl behind her ear.

"Even if you don't need me i'll still be here"

Bebelle's heart leaped at the statement hearing the sincerity and truth in his words. Peter closed the small distance between them and Bebelle stretched up on her toes to meet him.

Just as she leaned in they were interrupted by a blonde fairy.

"Hey, are we going to get on and get you you're magic back or not?"

The fairy stood her arms crossed and her features pulled into a frown as her eyes flitted between the two.  
Peter glared at her and sighed stepping away from Bebelle. Bebelle turned to Tink nodding.

"Okay"

They returned to the camp and Tinkerbell spun around to face Bebelle.

"Let's try a different approach okay"

Not awaiting conformation Tinkerbell continued.

"So will of mind didn't work at returning you're magic and I know why, I don't know why I didn't think of it before actually I mean you are probably the most dramatic person I know"

"I am not dramatic!"

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"You kind of are"

Bebelle pouted jutting out her bottom lip.

"How is this going to help Tink?"

"You are dramatic, and that's because you're ruled by emotions so you're strength come from in here"

Tinkerbell put her hand over Bebelle's heart instantly making Bebelle think of her mother.

"You heart, that's your strength so we just need to tap into that, focus on what it is that keeps you strong"

"I...I don't know"

"You do, just focus and you'll find an emotion to draw from"

Peter could see the overwhelmed look on Bebelle's face as she tried to process the instructions. Pulling Bebelle to him he kissed her softly widening his eyes when he felt a fizzle of magic from the contact. Bebelle wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Bebelle could feel cool droplets on her warm skin but was too wrapped up in the kiss to take any notice of it ,until Tink spoke up breaking the two from their kiss.

"Umm Bebelle..."

Bebelle looked up in awe seeing the sunlit sky of Neverland releasing snowflakes. Looking to Peter she saw him watching her affectionately and grinned showing a dimpled white smile. Holding out her palms to the sky she surprised herself when she caused a jolt of lightening from each palm and giggled gleefully. She threw her head up letting the flakes of snow land on her face rejoicing in her regain of magic. She spun around sending the crystalized snow that was on her dress back into the air. When she stopped spinning the snow ceased and she jumped on Peter excitedly, wrapping her arms around him. Peter held the doll of a girl in his arms genuinely happy for her. Her dazzling smile warmed him and made her look so much more beautiful than he thought was possible. Peter wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms and not let her go, but remembered Tinkerbell was still with them. Pulling away from her just a little he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Continuing our conversation from earlier when you were worrying about if I like you, I just wanted to say that I stopped liking you a while ago"

Bebelle opened her mouth to speak, confusion contorting her features and Pan put a finger to her lips shushing her.

"Let me finish"

Bebelle closed her mouth waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"I stopped liking you, because I started loving you"

Bebelles eyes pricked with tears of happiness her smile growing wider. Tinker bell watched as the small girl's hair began to curl and uncurl itself and flowers began to bloom on bushes in the jungle area around them. A small smile played on her lips seeing her friend so happy and glowing with magic and Tinkerbell immediately decided that if she couldn't have her happy ending the next best thing was for Bebelle to have it. Bebelle felt her heart swell at the largeness of Peters words.

"You mean it?"

Peter grinned cheekily but kept a serious tone.

"Of course I do"

Bebelle took the initiative and kissed Peter in response.

"I love you too Peter"

At Bebelle's word Peter felt a comfort in realizing that he wasn't alone and that Bebelle really was his. His eyes flickered to the side where Tinkerbell should have been standing to see her walking back to the camp leaving him and Bebelle. He turned his attention back to Bebelle flashing a slanted grin, promising danger.

"So, now you have you're magic back, what do you want to do?

Bebelle's brow puckered in thought for a moment.

"I want to make them pay"

Peters lip curved into a malicious smile.

"Of course"

Bebelle and Peter headed back to camp finding Henry fighting a lost boy with a stick using impressive sword fighting skills. Peter had that familiar look in his eyes, a mixture between malice and playfulness, which Bebelle had come to know that it meant he was about to play a game. Peter stopped walking and leaned himself against a gnarled tree, Bebelle deciding to do the same near the tree opposite.

"Not bad"

Henry and the lost boy stopped what they were doing and the other lost boys turned to Peter acknowledging his presence. Peter pushed himself of the tree and stepped over to Henry.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you had a real sword."

Henry looked up at Pan in alarm his eyes following Pan as he moved.

"I..I've never used a real sword"

"This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest Believer, you can use whatever you want"

Bebelle cocked her head to the side finally realizing Pans intent. He was testing Henry. Henry worriedly looked around the camp and Bebelle sent him a reassuring smile when his eyes laid on hers. Peter picked up the stick and gave it back to Henry stepping behind him.

"You just have to believe."

He drawled out letting the words sink into Henry.

"Just close you're eyes and believe you're holding a real sword"

Henry did as instructed closing his eyes and Bebelle and the other watched on as the stick morphed into a sword. The lost boy Henry was fighting with worriedly took a step back.

"What are you waiting for. Go on"

Peter encouraged Henry and he began fighting with the sword.

The lost boys and Peter jeered Henry on shouting encouragements to him. The lost boy put his stick in front of him to defend himself but Henry, having a far better weapon easily sliced through the wood. Henry kept going chopping at the wood and ended up scratching the lost boys face with the tip of his sword. The boy brought his hand to his wound and Henry looked on horrified.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident"

Bebelle walked over to the lost boy with the injury inspecting the wound on his face as Peter began to lecture Henry.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy, you never apologize"

Bebelle led the lost boy over to a corner of the camp to clean his wound leaving Henry in the company of the other boys and Peter.

"You know it'd be so much easier for me to snap my fingers and heal this, but you boys insist on keeping you're scars"

The lost boy shrugged mumbling lowly obviously in a mood at being beaten by Henry.  
Bebell finished up cleaning the wound and gave the lost boy an infectious warm smile.

"There we are all done"

The lost boy thanked her and wandered off. Bebelle walked over to her Art corner and perched on a stool beginning to draw. Closing her eyes she pictured her mother and put the charcoal to paper starting to draw her. Bebelle felt a surge of magic somewhere on the island causing her to drop the charcoal. Images began to flicker behind her eyelids of Regina using magic and Bebelle scowled the ability giving her a slight headache. The images continued and she realized that Snow, Emma and Regina were without Hook and Charming. The images shortly subsided with the headache and Bebelle huffed seeing the paper she was working on covered in scribbles. Finding out Peter she told him about Regina's use of magic and what she had discovered.

"They've split up, Hook and Charming aren't with them."

Peter smirked deviously.

"Let go pay them a visit then"

Bebelle and Peter ended up at the top of dead mans peak after deciding to visit hook and charming. Hook had just climbed to the top when Bebelle made herself known. She lifted a hand throwing the rope he was about to throw down to charming out of his grasp. Hook spun around and Bebelle's lips twisted into a cruel smirk seeing the fear and shock on his face.

"You...You're...Bebelle?"

Bebelle widened her eyes putting on an innocent façade.

"Miss me?"

"But you are-"

"Suppose dot be dead? Yeah sorry about putting a hitch in you're master plan"

Bebelle said coldly and Hook narrowed his eyes.

"You're different, somethings made you different"

Bebelle snorted.

"I wonder what it could be, I don't know maybe the fact that you lot tried to murder me"

"Believe me Bebelle the last thing I wanted was for them to hurt you"

Bebelle clenched her fists trying to keep a lid on her bubbling anger.

"Then tell me Hook, if you didn't want them to hurt me, when they were planning on going ahead with the spell did you try to fight for me"

Hook stayed silent.

"Just as I thought"

Bebelle lip curled up in disgust.

"I would have"

"But then that would have meant going against you're precious Emma"

The look on Hooks face proved that that was exactly the reason.

"Don't worry, I'm over it, I mean I obviously didn't mean much to you considering you let me get thrown out by your parents and tossed to a bunch of strangers that wanted to abuse my magic."

"I know I made a mistake, I should never have let them get rid of you"

"And yet you've had so many tries at redemption, and you've failed each time"

"Bebelle"

Bebelle's temper flared.

"Don't Bebelle me"

The ground began to tremble creating the slightest cracks on the ground at Hook's feet and the trees started to blacken. The sky morphed from black to being filled with thunderclouds, switching between two weathers. Bebelle's eyes were wild and dangerous and she was shaking from the magic that she was releasing. Hook cautiously took a step back from Bebelle.

"This magic is too much for you, you can't control it"

"You have no idea what I can do, you don't even have a clue what I am capable of."

Bebelle sent the dark threat to the pirate causing him to gulp. Peter flashed up to the two standing close by Bebelle to calm her.

"I wanna talk Hook"

"What do you want?"

"I want to offer you a deal, come work for me again, like the old days"

Bebelle snapped her head over to Peter then back to Hook to hear his answer.

"I don't miss the old days"

"What if I were to offer you something hard to come by, passage off the island"

"Still not interested"

"What if I were to sweeten the deal, you can take someone with you, Emma"

"I'd much rather we killed her"

Bebelle muttered low enough for only Peter to hear earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Emma would never leave her son"

"She did before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces"

"What if I'm not interested"

Peter laughed.

"Of course you are, you see that's what I've always liked about you, you're good at surviving."

Hook sighed.

"What do you want me to do"

"You'll be my employee, do my dirty work"

"Seem you already have Bebelle for that"

Hook retorted and Bebelle gave him an icy stare.

"I have no qualms in ripping out your tongue if you continue to talk down to me like that."

Bebelle spat showing her disgust for the Pirate.

"You really have turned her into something dark Pan"

"Oh I didn't do that"

Peter smirked and flashed up to Hook leaning in his ear.

"That's all your doing"

Hook let out a breath defeated.

"What dirty work?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes, but first i need to see that you've taken my deal"

"So my word right now, wouldn't be good enough"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know me"

He flashed behind the pirate before continuing.

"I like action, I'll know you've taken the deal when I see the prince's dead body up on that peak."

Bebelle cocked her head to the side blinking.

"Well I certainly did expect that"

Hook turned around to face Pan.

"You'll see that anyway, he's on his last legs thanks to dreamshade"

"Maybe i'll heal him then"

Bebelle offered and Hook turned to her a mixture of guilt and disappointment gracing his features. Peter stepped closer to Hook dragging out his voice menacingly slow.

"I want you to kill him before the poison, I want to see your hook inside his body"

"What if I don't take you're offer?"

Peter snarled a warning.

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me"

He produced a flask of rum and handed it to the pirate.

"Have a drink mate, you know it always helps you think"

Bebelle tugged Peter away sensing the Prince coming to the top of the ledge and they disappeared into the jungle before he could find them. Heading back to camp Bebelle stopped feeling the use of magic somewhere on the island. Peter stopped watching her worriedly.

"Regina it's Regina she they have one of the lost boys, there using magic"

Peter shrugged.

"Let them, if we give them a little bit of hope it'll be better when we end them"

Bebelle nodded and they continued through the jungle and back into camp. Bebelle's eyes flitted to Henry who was moving to the opposite side of the camp from where he was. Her eyes caught sight of a broken compact mirror and she picked it up taking it to her room and putting in her box of paintbrushes; to inspect later. Not long after returning to the camp Peter led her away again wanting to go back and see Hook. They found the pirate perched on a rock sipping from the flask of rum. Peter and Bebelle cleared their throats attracting Hook's attention.

"You know you really should have taken my deal"

"Doesn't look like i'll need your help with Emma after all mate"

Peter laughed.

"What you think that kiss actually meant something?"

Hook nodded and Bebelle giggled in amusement.

"I do she's starting to see me for the man I really am"

"What a one handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"You forgot repulsive, careless, self-centered, dishonorable and a liar"

Bebelle added giving a fake smile to Hook.

"I'm no grown up but i'm pretty sure that's less than appealing"

Peter crouched down in front of Hook.

"So tell me, what would a man of honor like you do with a big fat secret?"

"Well that depends what the secret is"

Peter turned to Bebelle grinning then switched back to hook.

"Baelfire"

Hook stiffened at the name.

"Neal, whatever name he goes by these days, the guy Emma loves; Henry's father"

Hook jumped up from the rock standing level with Pan.

"What of him?"

PEter looked over his shoulder at Bebelle.

"Do you want to be the bearer of bad news or should I?"

Bebelle gestured for Peter to reveal the news.

"He's dead..."

Peter shook his head.

"No, i'm afraid not, he's alive. And that's not even the best part"

Peter stepped back starting to retreat.

"He's in Neverland"

"Is he?"

"Oh yes, can you believe it, i'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive, but i'd wait for that to get in the way of a budding romance, so i'll leave it up to you, to tell her or not"

Peter started to walk around the corner and Hook turned to Bebelle for confirmation.

"Is he?"

"Yup, idiot tried to shoot an arrow at my heart mind, so his current status may change, depending on his next actions"

Peter returned around the corner waiting for Bebelle and gave Hook a few last words.

"Let's see what kind of man you really are"

Bebelle waggled her fingers waving to Hook.

"Seeya around Pirate"

She sung in a belittling melodic voice and disappeared from Hooks view with Peter.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**  
**Next chapter will have a lot of interactions including Emma and co, Henry and Neal. There will also be some interesting stuff with Felix and a little more about Bebelle's family history will be revealed...so stay tuned :D**  
**Don't forget to review x**  
**Peace and love**  
**PLR x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry i took so long to update!  
I had a German speaking exam to practice for today( which I totally failed btw) and then I had a ton of art prep to do for an upcoming exam...  
Anyways enough about me...I wanna say a big thank you to all of you for sticking with my fic and for following, favouriting, reviewing and reading. This chapter was originally going to be so long but I decided to split it into two chapters.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

Bebelle's eyes fluttered open to the warm hazy rays of morning. Making to climb out of bed she found something restricting her movement. It took several moments for Bebelle, in her sleepy state to realise that it was Peters arm wrapped around her waist that was keeping her in place. Sighing loudly she defeatedly settled back into the comfortable sheets and let her eyes roam around the room as her mind began to wander. Bebelle wasn't sure how much time had passed with her daydreaming but after sometime she was broken out of her thoughts by a series of light kisses on her shoulder and the base of her neck. Bebelle sighed in content nuzzling into the body beside her.

"What are you thinking?"

Peter asked her curiously and she rolled over, her doe eyes meeting his.

"That your bed is bigger than mine."

Peter chuckled running his fingers through her curls.

"And here I thought it would be something deep and meaningful"

Bebelle shrugged a small smile showing on her face.

"It's too early for me to be deep and meaningful"

Peter smirked running his hand lightly down her face.

"It's still early, if you're still tired go back to sleep"

Bebelle pursed her lips.

"Only if you stay with me"

Peter grabbed Bebelle's hip pulling her on top of him. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he smiled.

"Sleep"

Bebelle complied using Peter's chest as a pillow, eventually falling back into a slumber.

When she woke again she felt an absence and frowned seeing Peter had left. Rubbing her eyes she stretched then climbed out of bed. After she left Pan's room she furrowed her brows seeing the camp awfully empty, only a few stray boys hanging about. Turning to the lost boy who was nearest to her she questioned him.

"What's everyone doing?"

"Pan sent them out across the island to do stuff"

Bebelle nodded.

"How come you guys are here then, looking after Henry?"

The boy shrugged.

"Pan wanted a few of us to stay at camp so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well since Pan gave us orders i'd say about 4 or five hours"

Bebelle widened her eyes.

"That long? Why did no one wake me?"

"Pan told us to let you sleep"

"Oh okay, well thanks"

Bebelle went to her artsy corner of the camp deciding she wanted to paint. Rummaging through her paintbrushes she found the cracked mirror that Henry had dropped. Inspecting it she placed it in her palm and closed her eyes doing a quick read of the object. After finding out what Henry had used it for she decided it was time she had a chat with him. Seeking out Henry she found him sitting glumly at the foot of tree.

"Hey Henry"

Henry jumped a little, not expecting her presence and watched her warily. Bebelle joined him on the ground crossing her legs.

"Care to tell me about this?"

The tossed the broken mirror at Henry and he widened his eyes in fear.

"Peter doesn't know about it, i'm curious though how exactly did you get it?"

Henry looked conflicted unsure on whether to tell her anything.

"Henry if you tell me I promise I won't tell Peter okay"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

Bebelle nodded and Henry visibly relaxed.

"Okay, one of the lost boy gave it to me"

"Which one, and why did he get it"

Henry described the appearance of the boy not knowing his name, Bebelle immediately realised who it was.

"Devin"

She muttered to herself then rose from her place beside Henry.

"I'll talk to you later Henry"

Bebelle went back to her room and flicked through her spell book. Taking knowledge from the book she discovered that The Evil queen had manipulated Devin by taking his heart. Bebelle frowned at the Queen's foul play. Picking up a book with her drawing in she took a few pieces of charcoal with her and ventured in the jungle to find something to draw. After a short while wandering she found her muse; a sleeping mother wolf with her children. Moving quietly as not to disturb them she found herself a good place and began to draw. Bebelle finished drawing the wolves and began to draw a sketch of her mother. Bebelle was just about to turn to a clean page when she sensed people approaching. The wolves must have sensed them too as the mother stirred, waking her children and running off into the jungle with them. Bebelle scowled at the disturbance not looking at the group who was making their way towards her. She could feel they had there weapons aimed at her and smirked.

"You should know that's not going to work, and incase you haven't noticed, i'm not exactly inclined to have a fight"

Bebelle lifted her drawings.

"That doesn't mean you still wont try to kill us"

"True, I wanna have a little chat though first"

The group exchanged glances and Regina scoffed. Bebelle lifted her hands in mock surrender.

"I just want to talk"

She widened her eyes and batted her eyelashes, over playing innocence.

"Fine then talk"

Bebelle rose to her feet sending a glare to the blonde who had addressed her rudely.

"Well I had a little chat with Henry earlier and he told me that you lot contacted him and gave him a little message"

The group widened their eyes in fear.

"It would be shame if Peter found out would it not?"

Bebelle of course would not tell Peter as she had promised Henry, but still the Charmings didn't know that. Emma scowled at Bebelle.

"What are you saying"

Bebelle sighed turning her attention to Regina.

"I'll keep your message a secret, if you give Devin his heart back"

Bebelle smiled seeing the shock on the groups faces.

"What? You didn't actually think you could hide anything from me did you?"

Hook rolled his eyes at the girls boasting. Regina's eyes wandered around the area landing on the sketch of Bebelle's mother. Walking towards it she went to pick it up but Bebelle stopped her pushing the evil queen back with a small gust of wind.

"Hey that's mine"

Regina recomposed herself and pointed to the drawing.

"You drew that?"

Bebelle nodded, puzzled.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know who that is?"

Bebelle blinked becoming even more confused.

"She's my mother...or was rather"

Regina widened her eyes surprised.

"I knew you looked familiar, you have her eyes"

Bebelle narrowed her eyes.

"You better not be lying to me"

Regina shook her head.

"Oh I would never lie about matters of family dear"

"How do you know my mother"

"She was my best friend in my younger days, she came from a neighboring kingdom"

Bebelle found herself intrigued to hear her mother was a royal and perched on a rock to listen to the Evil queen.

"What was she like, what was her name?"

Bebelle rambled out questions dying to find out more about her mother.

"Her name was Fawn, named for her eyes"

Bebelle smiled hearing this new piece of information. She heard the sound of lost boys and rustling close to the group and hopped of the rock. Going over to the boys she directed them away telling before returning back to the group. David looked at her in disbelief.

"You could have let them get us, why did you send them away."

Bebelle shrugged.

"We're not done talking"

The group nodded in appreciation giving the girl a little bit of thanks.

"You know if you help us get Henry back I can take you back to you're mothers castle, it should still have all her things there , she wrote letters to you before you were born, she was excited to meet you, help us and i'll get them"

Bebelle bit her lip conflicted. She honestly didn't know what to do. She shook her head trying to come to a decision.

"I can't...I...I don't know.."

Bebelle ran her hands through her hair. And Regina attempted again to try to persuade her to help them.

"You do want to know more about your mother don't you"

"Of course I do...but I've already chosen my side and i'm not going to turn my back on Peter"

Bebelle started to leave and Regina called to her.

"Come find us when you change your mind"

Bebelle stalked off through the jungle to find Peter and Felix.

Feeling a presence she spun around to find Peter leaning against a tree.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off too, few of the boys said they'd seen you"

Bebelle raised her drawing pad.

"Fancied a change in scenery"

Peter flashed close to her seeing the flicker of something she was hiding in her eyes. He shrugged it off for the moment deciding to ask her about it later.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah,you were gone when I woke up"

Bebelle accused furrowing her brows. Peter rolled his eyes at her.

"I had stuff to do"

"You should have woke me."

Bebelle pouted.

"You looked so adorable sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake you"

Peter teased and Bebelle exaggerating rolled her eyes , Peter sensing her annoyance and slight anger. She started to walk off but Peter spun her around so she was facing him. Bebelle pouted her frown deepening and Peter brought one of his hands to her face tilting her chin. Realising what he was about to do Bebelle put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Not when i'm mad at you"

Peter mocked Bebelle by pouting and the leaves around them began to swirl in warning. Peter used his own magic to distract Bebelle then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The action cause a brief thunder-storm to occur, ceasing only when Bebelle pulled away. Bebelle looked up at where the thunder storm had been.

"I think need to work on that."

Peter's lip twitched.

"Does that mean i'm forgiven?"

"I'm still thinking about it"

Bebelle skipped ahead going back to returned back to camp and Bebelle noticed that a small majority of the lost boys were gone.

"What are Felix and the others doing?"

"Moving the prisoner to the echo caves, they should be back any minute."

As if on cue Felix entered the camp followed by the remaining lost boys. Peter nodded to Felix acknowledging him then wandered off into the woods again leaving Bebelle on her own. Felix saw the brief flicker of sadness on her face as she watched Peter leave, and felt bad for Bebelle seeing her mask her sadness. He knew that Bebelle loved Peter and felt bad that Peter perhaps didn't love Bebelle as much, or as much as she loved him at least. Sometimes Peter would treat her as if she was the only one in Neverland. Sometimes he would be so caught up with his business around the island that Bebelle would be left trying to keep up with him, or just left behind. And Felix knew that it was in these moments that she needed him. Felix sat down in his usual spot and called Bebelle over.

"Hey Dolly"

Bebelle smiled in Felix's direction and made her way over to into his lap and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You've been busy"

Bebelle commented.

"So have you, a few of our scouters said they saw you in the jungle talking to someone"

Bebelle chewed her lip.

"Henry's family"

"You didn't kill any of them did you?"

Felix teased and Bebelle smiled a little.

"No we just talked"

"About what?"

"My mother, Regina said she knew her."

"And you think she was telling the truth?"

Bebelle nodded.

"Yeah, i'm sure she was"

"Why do you want to know about your mother if she left you so many years ago"

"It's not my mother I want to know about, I just want to know more about myself I mean all these years and I still don't know hardly anything about myself, my magic or anything like that"

"What did they tell you?"

"Not much, they said that if I helped them get to Henry they would take me to my mothers castle"

Felix remained silent.

"I told them I wouldn't help them"

Bebelle said quietly.

"But you still want to know though"

Bebelle nodded.

"Yeah, I guess"

The two sat in silence enjoying each others company. Bebelle spotted Peter and her eyes lit up as she climbed off Felix making her way over to him.

"Hey"

Peter nodded at her then continued walking over to Henry. Bebelle frowned at being ignored and stormed off into the jungle. After several minutes of wandering she found herself at the entrance of the echo caves. She felt a presence inside the cave and slipped inside to find Neal caged in the centre.

"So they actually did take you to the echo caves then"

Bebelle rose boulders with her hand creating a path for herself and sat down beside Neals cage.

"I thought you needed to reveal a secret to get across."

Bebelle shrugged.

"I'm connected to the island, I guess that it already knows my secrets."

"Oh yeah you're magic right"

Bebelle nodded smiling.

"Pan send you here to check on me?"

Neal noticed the girl stiffened at the name.

"You two have a fight?"

"Something like that"

Bebelle said vaguely giving hint to Neal to not press the issue.

"Hows Henry?"

Neal asked worried for his son.

"He's fine and safe, Peter wont hurt him"

"How can you be sure?"

"I wont let him"

Neal smiled gratefully.

"You're a lot friendlier when you aren't with him"

"And you're a lot more pleasant when you aren't aiming a weapon at my heart"

"Oh come on you would have stopped it if Pan didn't."

"Actually if Peter didn't catch it, the arrow would have pierced my heart"

Neal's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?"

"I was kind of having a few technical difficulties with my magic, thanks to a spell cast by Regina"

"But your magic's back now"

Bebelle grinned.

"Yup, and I got a little bit extra too"

Bebelle opened the palm of her hands showing Neal her ability to create forks of lightning. Neal widened his eyes in awe.

"Now you couldn't do that years ago"

Bebelle giggled.

"Pretty cool huh"

Neal nodded.

"So is there any chance you can wave a hand and let me out of here then?"

Bebelle clucked her tongue.

"You know I can't do that, besides if I let you out now Emma and the others will have made a wasted effort, they're looking for you as we speak."

"They are?"

"Yup, they know your alive."

Neal nodded.

"You should probably get out of here, before Pan and the others find out you're here"

Bebelle agreed and rose to her feet.

"When you go back, tell Henry I love him and that i'll find him"

Bebelle smiled and nodded.

"Okay".

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think guys? Yay or Nay?  
I just want to say i'm sorry for any typo's i'm kind of rushing at editing this so I apologize if I haven't done a good job. Next chapter a lot of stuff happens. And by that i mean bad stuff...so yeah stay tuned for the next update xxx**  
**Reviews would be appreciated :P **  
**xxx**


End file.
